Exes
by ijustkeepswimming
Summary: When new girl, Doctor Alex Neilson offers to help with Irene's court case, Detective Charlie Buckton finds herself face to face with her long lost ex-girlfriend, Joey. But after ten years apart, could it be possible for them to work things out? Charlie/Joey Willow/Alex
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone. So I stopped watching _Home and Away _a while back and then started again a few months ago (just as an aside, it's been by lucky coincidence that I was in time for this Alex and Willow storyline. As another aside, I'm from the UK so nothing has really happened between Willow and Alex yet – they've not even kissed so I'm basing their story on spoilers and imagination)._

_Anyway, a few people have asked me to write an Alex/Willow story, which I have been reluctant to do. However, this little story, a Charlie/Joey/Alex/Willow story popped into my head the other day. It's just a short, fourteen chapter story. A kind of Charlie/Joey 2019 story with a bit of Alex/Willow thrown in. Anyway, if anyone does give it a read, I hope you enjoy it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Exes**

**Chapter One**

It was early and the sun had just risen. Detective Charlie Buckton sat on the beach sipping coffee, enjoying the stillness of the day before everything would become busy again. Her shift would start and the mind would become bogged down with whatever the criminals of Summer Bay were getting up to.

She looked down the Pier and saw Alf Stewart, the beating heart of their seaside town, already out fishing. On the other side of her, Willow Harris and Mason Morgan were up uncharacteristically early, setting up for some personal training session on the beach. Otherwise, she was the only person out and everything was quiet.

Sitting up straight, she closed her eyes and breathed in the sea air. Taking these moments of tranquillity was something she tried to do regularly. She felt was important to take advantage of living in a place of such beauty. It also helped her battle her nightmares and insomnia, both of which had been a problem for years.

She opened her eyes suddenly when she heard hurried footsteps nearby but relaxed when she realised that it was just Robbo going for a run. He was a former Federal Police Officer and currently owned the gym. He had arrived in Summer Bay in a rather confused fashion, suffering with amnesia. Alf had brought him to the hospital, having found him stranded and the hospital had named him Robbo after Robinson Crusoe, although his real name had transpired to be Ryan Shaw. Charlie had struggled with him at first, not because he wasn't a nice guy but because the name Robbo had brought back bad memories. Robbo was the name of the man who had raped someone she had loved very much. And despite Ryan Shaw being nothing like the other Robbo, it had taken her a while to adjust.

Today, Robbo didn't wave. He was focussed. He had a lot going on at the moment. It was complicated. Charlie had offered to help in a professional capacity but for now, the case was predominantly with the Federal Police and the local police force had largely been shut out of it.

Charlie finished her coffee and stood up, ready to head home and get ready for the day. She passed Mason and Willow on her way.

"Morning, Detective," Willow greeted with a grin.

Charlie chuckled. It was a running joke between them. Willow, an old friend of the River Boys, had been a little wild when she had first arrived in the Bay. But since then, she had shown herself to be kind and loyal. She was the latest in a long line of Irene's waifs and strays and Charlie enjoyed her company.

"Morning," she replied. "You guys are up and about early."

"New client," Mason explained. "She wanted a session before her shift."

"Well, you're a very organised," Charlie commended them.

"Speaking of," Willow ventured. "You haven't had a PT session in forever, you know."

"Hey, is that the time? I really need to get ready for work!" Charlie grinned, dashing off up the beach.

"To be fair, I don't think she actually needs to do much training," Willow commented, watching Charlie charge up the beach. "She's pretty fit."

Mason raised his eyebrows.

"Not like that!"

Charlie continued jogging up the beach, slowing when she saw a pretty, dark haired woman who looked to be in her thirties, standing at the edge of the sand, dressed in sportswear and looking a little lost.

"Hi," she greeted politely.

"Hi," the woman replied.

"Do you need any help?"

"Um… I'm looking for…"

"Willow and Mason?" Charlie asked helpfully.

"Precisely!" the woman replied, beaming.

"They're over there," Charlie said pointing.

"You mean the only people on the entire beach if I'd have just opened my eyes?" the woman grinned.

Charlie laughed. She extended her hand, introducing herself.

"Alex Neilson. I'm new in town. Still finding my way around," Alex replied.

"Well, now you have one more friend," Charlie replied.

"Thank you!" Alex said. "I really appreciate that."

* * *

Alex headed down to see Willow and Mason, still nervous about her training session. Physical exercise really wasn't her thing but just as she had said to Charlie, she was new to town and trying to find her way around the place and the people. And secretly, she rather enjoyed spending time with Willow.

It had been a big decision to move away from her whole life and pitch up in a whole new town. She didn't even know if she was going to stay. Right now, she was just covering Mason's sister's maternity leave. But who knew what would happen here and where this job would lead her?

"I am not going to comment on whether I think Charlie is attractive or not!" Mason cringed. "She could be my mother in law one day!"

"Oh really?" Alex remarked, approaching Mason and Willow without warning.

They both looked stricken with embarrassment.

"Um…" Mason mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Well…" Willow said.

This was a ridiculously immature conversation for Doctor Alex to have walked in on. She wanted Alex to think she was mature. She wanted to be someone she wanted to spend time with. She didn't know why it was important but it was. Discussing whether Charlie was hot or not felt embarrassing.

"Well?" Alex smirked. "I mean, she's pretty beautiful. Mother in a law or not."

Willow laughed. Mason just blushed even more.

* * *

Ruby was up and dressed and beginning to make breakfast when Charlie arrived home. She was used to her mother getting up and going out so early now. It had started a long time ago, during her recovery from being shot. Eight years ago, Charlie had nearly died. She had been prepared to abandon their home in Summer Bay and more importantly, her whole career in the police force for the man she planned to spend the rest of her life with – leader of notorious criminal gang, The River Boys - Darryl 'Brax' Braxton. But a rival gang member had gunned Charlie down at their home and nearly killed her. It had been a long, long road to wellness and if she was being honest, she had never really been the same since then.

She and Brax had fallen apart in the wake of the attack. He had been burned up with anger over the brutality of what had happened to his girlfriend and focussed too much on revenge instead of looking after the woman who needed him. Communication had broken down to the point that Charlie had had to decide that if she was ever going to recover from her injuries, physically and mentally, she had to do it without him. Morag had moved temporarily to Summer Bay and between her, Ruby and Leah, Charlie had made a full recovery, remained the police force and thankfully been able to go from strength to strength in her life – leaving any connections to any River Boys behind. Brax and his gang were now a blip in her past instead of a fixture in her future.

"Morning," Ruby said. "How did you sleep?"

"Yeah, not bad," Charlie lied.

It was the same dishonest conversation they had every morning. They both knew that Charlie never slept well and was constantly plagued with nightmares, even now, eight years after the shooting. After all the things she had seen and done on the force, nothing compared to that day she lay bleeding out on the lounge floor, praying that someone would come and save her life.

"You?"

"Yeah, good thanks," Ruby said. "Have you got a lot on today?"

"Usual shift," Charlie said. "I saw Mason down on the beach."

"Oh yeah, he said he and Willow have a new PT client," Ruby told her. "Some Doctor. He was weirdly excited about it."

"Yeah, I met her," Charlie said. "Alex. She seems nice."

"Oh really?" Ruby said, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut up!" Charlie laughed, pouring out orange juice for the two of them.

She knew her daughter was desperate for her to meet someone nice. She knew she was desperate for her to be happy.

"Well, you never know!" Ruby said. "It's been ages since you went on a date with someone, Mum."

They sat down at the table together with coffee, juice and toast.

"I'm just not interested, Rubes," Charlie said. "I'm busy at work. I'm happy just being your Mum. And besides, I'm forty."

"So?" Ruby said, appalled. "Forty is no age! Look at Leah. She's the same age as you. A few months older, actually and she and Justin have just got together. It's entirely possible to start a new relationship if you meet the right person."

"I'm not saying no," Charlie assured her. "Just… it has to be the right person. I don't want to keep ending up with the wrong one. It's just too exhausting."

* * *

It was the evening and Alex had had a good day. She had had a good training session with Willow and Mason and a good shift at work where she had put in a request with the powers that be to reconsider Mason for an internship at the hospital rather than make him relocate to the other side of the country to complete his medical training.

Tonight, she had arranged dinner with the two of them in a bid to create friendships without them making her work for it. She hoped that in a relaxed atmosphere, they would have a laugh together and she would be able to call them genuine friends.

Now she sat a little nervously at the bar at Salt, the restaurant they had arranged meet at, waiting for them to arrive.

Charlie arrived at Salt to meet Leah for dinner. It had been a last minute, somewhat urgent request from her friend. She approached the bar and ordered two glasses of wine from Ryder Jackson, one of the owner's newest employee's. He was Alf's grandson and a student in his final year of high school.

"Thirsty?" said a voice beside her.

Charlie turned to find herself stood beside Alex. She chuckled and explained she was meeting a friend.

"Hey, I'm not judging," Alex said, holding her hands up.

"Well, you shouldn't be," Charlie remarked, noting the three bottles of beer in front of her.

"I'm meeting some friends," Alex insisted.

"Hey, I'm not judging!" Charlie laughed.

"Hi," Willow greeted, appearing as if front nowhere.

"Told you," Alex said, pleased with herself.

She turned to Willow.

"I took the liberty or ordering you a beer," she informed her.

"You're amazing!" Willow said, accepting it gratefully.

Charlie chuckled to herself and paid for her two glasses of wine.

"Thirsty?" Willow asked.

Charlie opened her mouth to retort but no words came. Alex laughed. Shaking her head, Charlie went to find a table.

"What did I say?" Willow wondered.

* * *

Leah joined Charlie at her table and was thrilled with the glass of wine she offered her. They ordered food from the menu before Leah got right to the point of their meeting.

"Irene's trial starts tomorrow," Leah said.

"I know," Charlie said. "I'll be coming to support her."

Irene Roberts was almost as central to Summer Bay as Alf Stewart. She had lived in Summer Bay since the early nineties and nobody could imagine having to live without her. She was the most amazing, kind, generous soul and in trying to do the right thing, she had most definitely but unintentionally done the wrong thing. She was now on trial and facing a prison sentence and it was not fair.

Charlie's colleague, Colby Thorne had a little sister called Bella Nixon. She had been struggling for a while so she had gone to live temporarily with Irene. Unfortunately, what nobody had realised was that she had been secretly talking to a guy called Tommy on the Internet during that time. He had been grooming her online until she had given him her address. Once he had gone to see her, he had attacked her. Irene had arrived and saved Bella but the scene had triggered a memory of past abuse and she hadn't stopped at one hit. She had hit Tommy over and over again. They had dumped him at the hospital without ID and hidden his car, terrified at what Irene had done. Now she was on trial for her actions.

"Is there anything… _anything _more we can do, Charlie?"

"I've put in my recommendation based on the interview she gave," Charlie said. "She expressed utter regret. She told me the whole history of her past abuse. All of that will count in her favour. I've written a three page document and that _has _been submitted to the court. And I know you've got a lot of support online for her. I don't know exactly what that will do but it will show support. People sharing their stories."

"I saw your story, by the way," Leah said. "I know you wrote it anonymously but I knew it was you."

Charlie sipped her wine.

"Every voice counts," she said.

Ruby was her whole world but how she had come to exist had been beyond terrible. She had been a young teenager and in her first relationship. But when she had told her boyfriend, a boy called Grant Bledcoe that she wasn't ready to have sex with him, he had refused to take no for an answer. He had forced her and her virginity had been snatched away. She knew it had damaged every relationship she had ever had from then on. And as for the baby, she hadn't been able to live with the idea of an abortion but she had been too young to raise the child herself. Her parents had instead raised Ruby as their own until nine years ago when the truth had come tumbling out.

"Well, it was brave of you," Leah said. "And I'm sure Irene appreciated it."

They looked up at Willow and Alex came to sit at the next table, Mason joining them.

"Who's the new girl?" Leah asked.

"That is Doctor Alex Neilson," Charlie told her. "She's covering Tori's maternity apparently."

"Yes, I am," Alex said, leaning back with a grin.

"Was I speaking really loudly?" Charlie asked.

"No, I just heard my name and honed in," Alex said. "Sorry."

Charlie chuckled to herself.

"Do you guys want to join or are you talking privately?" Willow asked.

"I think we're done talking privately," Leah said. "Are we? I mean, we were talking about Irene."

"Has something more happened?" Willow asked worriedly.

"No," Leah said. "I was just harassing Charlie in case there was anything more she could do."

"And is there?" Willow asked urgently.

"No," Charlie said. "I'm sorry. I've submitted a three page document to the court in Irene's favour and I've arrange to attend the trial but I really can't do more than that."

She looked at Alex.

"Sorry, I don't know how much you know…?"

"Willow filled me in earlier about the trial," she said. "So I'm not completely confused. But um… what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a police officer," Charlie said.

"She's a Detective," Leah corrected.

"Shall we join up our tables then?" Mason asked.

Alex and Willow slid into Leah and Charlie's booth while Mason pulled up a chair.

"So, what are Irene's chances, Charlie?" Willow asked. "Really? Colby won't give me a straight answer."

Alex opted not to ask who on earth Colby was.

"I really can't say," Charlie said awkwardly. "The problem is the force of the attack. But the defence of it is her past history of abuse and also that he is likely to be proved a sex offender, against Bella and against other children. It could genuinely go either way. I wish I could be more positive. I _want _to be more positive. But I don't want to give anyone false hope either. You know I love Irene. She's been my friend for over ten years. And I have and will do everything I can to support her through this."

"Have you got an expert to say how past trauma would have affected her?" Alex asked.

"We've got a psychiatric assessment," Charlie said.

"I mean someone who specialises in the trauma of abuse," Alex said. "Someone who works with survivors of abuse who could stand up and speak for Irene and explain that in that moment, her reaction was understandable?"

"The trial starts tomorrow," Leah fretted. "Isn't it a bit late to find someone who could do that?"

"Could you do that?" Mason asked hopefully. "I mean, you did all that cool hypnosis stuff with Robbo to help him with his memories."

Charlie and Leah exchanged surprised glances.

"It's not my area," Alex said. "But I know someone who can. I could give her a call."

"Really?" Willow asked hopefully. "I mean, could you?"

"I don't know if she'd say yes but there's no harm in asking," Alex said. "What do you think?"

She looked directly at Charlie.

"Please," the Detective replied.

"I'll call her now," Alex said, standing up.

She left the restaurant.

"That was really nice of her," Leah said.

"She is really nice," Willow said, smiling at the door Alex had just walked through.

* * *

Out in the lobby, Alex took a deep breath and pressed dial on her phone. It rang several times. Heart pounding, Alex became sure that she wasn't going to pick up. Finally, the line clicked.

"Hello?"

"Hey," she said. "Joey. It's me."

* * *

_Next time… Joey prepares to face her demons…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you so much to everyone who has taken the time to review this story. It really means the world to get feedback to stories. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy chapter two. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Two**

Joey Collins was home alone when her phone rang. It felt weird being alone. She had spent the best part of ten years as part of a couple. But now she was renting a new apartment and it just felt so empty. She hardly knew what to do with herself these days.

But now her phone was ringing. And it was her ex-girlfriend's face smiling up at her as it rang.

"Hello?" she said far more timidly than she intended.

"Hey," came Alex's voice. "Joey. It's me."

"I know," Joey half laughed, sitting down rather suddenly on the couch.

She heard Alex offer the same, familiar laugh down the phone.

"How are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Oh, you know… great. How are you?"

"Great."

Silence fell between them.

"What do you want, Alex?" Joey finally asked.

"I wanted to ask for your help," Alex ventured.

"My help?" Joey repeated, surprised.

"I've moved…"

"I know," Joey cut in a little coldly.

"And there's this woman here…"

"Right…" Joey said, her voice a little high pitched.

Had Alex moved on already? While she had just been plodding along, working, coming home alone, wondering how she could move on with her life, had Alex already met someone new? She knew breaking up had been the right thing. It had been a mutual decision. There had been no shouting, no rages, no cheating, nothing like that. It had just… ended.

"She's on trial for assault," Alex explained. "But the case is rooted in sexual assault. She was protecting a young girl."

"Oh?" Joey said, paying attention again.

Perhaps this woman wasn't a prospective partner then. Perhaps she was a patient.

"I just… I wondered if you would consider advocating for her?"

"Well, yes, if you think it would help?"

"I think she needs any help she can get right now," Alex said. "And I also think you're the best."

Joey couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

On the other end of the phone, Alex smiled into the phone. She missed talking to Joey. But they had forced themselves to keep away from each other for the sake of their mental health. They had to stop relying on each other.

"The only thing is, the trial starts tomorrow," Alex said quickly.

"Tomorrow?" Joey squeaked.

"Uh… yeah."

"Alex, how am I supposed to organise anything for tomorrow? I don't even know where you are!"

"Well, I live a couple of hours away from you in a small town called Summer Bay…"

"Excuse me?" Joey interrupted.

"It's called Summer Bay," Alex repeated. "I can give you directions."

"I can't do it," Joey told her.

"Jo… this woman really needs help. She's in a lot of trouble and the Detective on the case doesn't sound that hopeful," Alex begged.

"What's the woman's name?"

"Um… Irene… something."

"And who did you say the Detective was?"

"Detective Charlie Buckton," Alex informed her.

Joey felt like her head was going to explode.

"Joey why are you being weird?"

Silence.

"Jo?"

"I can't do it," Joey insisted.

"This isn't like you, Joey," Alex said, her voice gently but worried. "To know that someone is in trouble and to leave them to suffer. What happened to the girl who survived on two hours sleep a night because she was supporting people who were asking way too much of her?"

At the beginning of the call, the thought of seeing Alex again was difficult enough. But at least they had parted as friends. The thought of returning to a place with so many difficult memories was a whole different thing. And the thought of coming face to face with Charlie after ten years… Of course she had moved on with her life but the thought of Charlie Buckton still brought her back to a difficult place and not just because of how their relationship turned out but because of how it started and that wasn't Charlie's fault, that was just circumstances. It was a whole period in her life that she just wanted to forget. Now the idea of facing up to both her exes at the same time was a little too much to bear.

"Well, sometimes you have to draw a line," Joey said. "Sometimes things are too much."

"That just doesn't sound like you," Alex said. "Would you be saying no if someone else asked you?"

Joey sighed heavily. She and Alex had been together for a long time but there were gaps in the things she had told her about and things she had glossed over – including the name of the town she was from. She knew that Alex would never knowingly have moved there.

"Joey, please forget about me and us and just help somebody in need," Alex begged. "This woman, this Irene… she could be going to jail for years. And it wasn't her fault. She was trying to protect a young girl. And she was reacting to her own past trauma from when she was a young girl herself."

Joey sighed. She knew Alex wasn't going to give up. She had lived with her for long enough to know that.

"I'll be there first thing," she agreed.

"Thank you!" Alex said gratefully.

"Welcome," Joey replied.

"I'll text you my address and have breakfast waiting for you," the Doctor promised.

* * *

Charlie, Willow, Leah and Mason looked up at Alex when she re-entered the restaurant, smiling. She slid back into the booth beside Charlie but didn't say anything, just kept smiling.

"Come on!" Willow finally burst out.

"Okay, she's coming first thing tomorrow," Alex said.

"Are you serious?" Leah said. "She'll advocate on Irene's behalf?"

"Does she have enough time?" Mason asked.

"I don't know anyone better," Alex said confidently. "Charlie, you'll be able to make it happen will you? Arrange for her to meet with Irene and her lawyer to go through the case and the paperwork and see what she can do?"

"Of course," Charlie said. "What's her name so I can make arrangements first thing?"

"It's Joanna Collins," Alex said.

Leah and Charlie exchanged glances.

"What?" Alex said.

Leah opened her mouth but Charlie interrupted.

"Nothing," Charlie said. "Let me just write that down so I don't forget it."

_As if_, she thought to herself. All the while, she assured herself it was not going to be the same person. How could it be?

"Well, I think we should raise a toast to Alex for being so helpful," Mason decided, lifting his beer bottle.

Alex blushed as the other raised a glass to her.

"Aww, thanks guys," she said. "But honestly, it'll be Jo that helps, not me. I'm just the contact."

* * *

That night, Joey hardly slept. She had packed a bag, unsure of how long she might need to stay but no amount of underwear or toiletries could prepare her for returning to her hometown. It was a place she had never planned on going back to. It was a place she had vowed to leave behind forever.

Her brother still lived there but they hadn't spoken in ten years. He had abandoned her when she had needed him most, more disgusted that she was gay than protective over the fact that she had been raped by his best friend. Summer Bay was a life that she had left behind – to the point that she had left a lot of details out when talking about her past to the woman she had planned to spend the rest of her life with.

But now Alex had settled herself in Summer Bay and being the woman she was, she had got herself involved in the lives of others immediately and was calling on Joey to help them too.

She closed her eyes, thinking about Irene and what she might be going through right now. She had always liked Irene. She was a kind woman, the salt of the earth who would do anything for anyone. That's how Joey remembered her. She knew she had to help her if she could. She just didn't know how she was going to face her demons.

* * *

Over in Summer Bay, Charlie also couldn't sleep. She had had a nice evening with her friends, old and new. But the name Joanna Collins just wouldn't fade from her mind. She kept telling herself that it was a fairly ordinary name and Alex hadn't told her anything else about her. She could be a heterosexual woman in her sixties for all Charlie knew. She was not likely to be the same Joey from ten years ago that Charlie had been desperately in love with and whose heart Charlie had broken.

Her own heart ached as she remembered their brief but significant relationship. It had been the first time she had opened her mind to a same sex relationship. She had dated a woman since then, although it hadn't lasted. Nothing bad had happened – she had only been passing through Summer Bay very briefly. But the truth was, none of Charlie's relationships lasted, which was why she was adamantly single now.

But Joey had been the real deal. And it a blot in her past that frustrated her as it genuinely could have worked between them if Charlie hadn't messed it up. She had got too scared of what people would think of her. A few people had called her some names and then of course, Joey's brother had made a complaint, claiming that she had used her position as a police officer to manipulate an inappropriate relationship. Charlie had panicked and done what she did best – self sabotage. She had cheated on this wonderful, beautiful woman with a guy she didn't even like. Just thinking about it, even now, ten years on made her shudder. She could still remember the look of utter heartbreak in her ex-girlfriend's eyes when they parted. And she never heard from her again.

No, there was no way that her Joey Collins would be making her way back to the Bay in the morning. No way. Charlie turned over and attempted to go to sleep but images of Joey, the good times and the bad, danced in her mind. She just wanted to meet this Joanna Collins tomorrow and get it out of the way. She wanted to put her mind at rest and put the grief she thought she'd forgotten about back away in its closet where it belonged.

* * *

Across town, Alex was also restless. She was worried about seeing Joey again, wondering if she had done the right or wrong thing by asking her to come and help Irene. She wanted to help and she knew that Joey was absolutely the best person for the job. But she also knew that she and Joey had tried to make a clean break from each other. It would be difficult and confusing to each other again when she had only really just reached a place where she wasn't missing her and thinking about her every single day.

She sighed and sank back against her pillows, closing her eyes. She pictured Willow. She knew she was the reason that she had finally stopped thinking about Joey every single day. Willow was like a breath of fresh air. She was so happy and energetic. She was funny, always making her laugh. Alex looked forward to any time she got to spend with her. Unfortunately, she had absolutely no idea if Willow thought of her as anything more than a friend or not. She suspected not. So a one sided crush probably wasn't the best distraction in the world.

* * *

At the Beach House, Willow had no problems sleeping. However, she woke up in a rush with flushed cheeks and a pounding heart, having had some very confusing dreams about her new friend, Doctor Alex Neilson.

* * *

_Next time… Joey returns to Summer Bay…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks again for the feedback on this story. I genuinely appreciate the reviews. IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Three**

It was early when Joey pulled up outside the address Alex had texted her the day before. She braced herself to drag herself out of the car and walk up the path, leaving her belongings in the boot and knock on the front door. It had been very strange driving through the familiar streets. She felt like a completely different person now, at the age of thirty five. Ten years ago, she had felt so young and vulnerable. She hadn't even been able to drive. She had been forced to rely on the kindness of strangers. And well, that hadn't really worked out so well.

"Hi, Jo," Alex said brightly, a big smile on her face.

Only her eyes betrayed her nerves.

"Hey," Joey said.

They hugged. For a moment it felt safe and familiar, if a little awkward.

"Come in, come in," Alex said, ushering her inside.

Joey followed her into the small but perfectly organised lounge. She could smell toast, sausages and coffee.

"I started making breakfast," Alex said. "I hope you're hungry."

"When am I not hungry?" Joey joked.

Alex laughed and headed through to the kitchen. Joey cast a glance around the neat lounge and then followed her.

"So, what made you decide to move here?" she asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Well, we decided to make a change, didn't we?" Alex said. "I needed a break from the city. The stress of that job. That hospital. I thought pitching up on the coast would help. You're always talking about the clarity of the sea air. I thought I'd take your advice."

Joey managed a smile.

"I didn't literally mean move to my hometown," she said drily.

"Well, I didn't mean to do that," Alex said, serving up their food. "Perhaps if you'd been a little more open about your past, I wouldn't have made that mistake."

She handed Joey the coffee pot and like the well-oiled machine they had been for years, they served themselves food, coffee and juice and came to sit at the table together.

"Thanks for breakfast," Joey said. "I appreciate it."

"No problem," Alex replied. "Your tastes haven't changed in the last six months?"

"No," Joey assured her. "Everything's great. Thank you."

"So… you used to live here?"

"Born and raised."

"And you never bothered to tell me that because…?"

"It was a life I wanted to leave behind," Joey said.

"Jo, we were together nearly ten years," Alex said. "I always knew you kept things to yourself. That was half the reason…"

"You dumped me?"

"I didn't dump…!" Alex snapped.

"Sorry," Joey said quietly. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say what I did," Alex said. "I just… I feel like you glossed over a huge part of yourself."

"When we met, I was broken," Joey told her.

"I know," Alex said more softly.

"But I told you the important things," Joey assured her.

Alex sighed and continued eating. Then she stopped.

"Should I not have brought you back here?" she asked.

"I'll do what I can for Irene," Joey said. "Then I'll go."

"And what about me?" Alex asked. "What do you want me to do?"

Joey looked confused.

"I won't stay here if you don't want me to, Joey," her ex said sincerely. "I know we're not together anymore but I still love… I mean, I still care about you. I always will. I don't have to stay put here if you're not comfortable with it. I've not made masses of friends yet or settled down or anything. I haven't been here long. My contract is only temporary for now anyway. I don't have to extend it if I don't want to."

"I don't want you to uproot yourself for me," Joey assured her. "I want you to be happy. If you like it here, stay. I haven't set foot in the place for ten years. I'm sure a million things have changed."

She ignored the nagging voice in the back of her mind that reminded her that the police officer in charge of Irene's case was her ex-girlfriend, Charlie Buckton. She had no idea what it was going to be like to see her again. When she had finally drifted off to sleep last night, she had been plagued with nightmares about Charlie and Alex getting together. She had woken up sweating and been awake ever since. But at least it had allowed her an early start this morning.

"Well, let's just see how things go then," Alex said. "But… thanks for coming. I'm guessing this was harder for you than you'll tell me."

Joey managed a weak smile and focussed on her breakfast.

* * *

"You're quiet this morning," Ruby commented across the breakfast table.

"Huh?"

Her mother was startled out of her thoughts.

"Are you thinking about Irene?" Ruby asked kindly. "Look, we'll all do everything we can for her."

Charlie sat back and smiled at her daughter, dressed in her power suit, curly hair tumbling over her shoulders, looking so grown up and ready for court. She had specifically requested to be part of Irene's legal team, wanting to do whatever she could to help her and she had worked very hard on her case.

"I know, darling," Charlie said. "She's got the best working for her."

Ruby grinned proudly.

"I thought I heard you tossing and turning last night, Mum," she ventured. "Not more nightmares?"

Charlie shook her head. For once it wasn't a lie.

"No, just a little insomnia," she assured her. "Irene and everything. Her story and everything with Bella and… just, memories…"

Ruby reached out a hand and placed it on top of her mother's.

"I'm always here to talk if you need me," she said.

Charlie thanked her. They were interrupted by Mason knocking on the door.

"Morning!" he greeted, kissing his girlfriend on the lips. "I just wanted to wish you luck for court."

"Thanks," Ruby said, inviting him to join them.

He came to sit down.

"I got a call late last night asking me if I'd meet with a last minute expert they'd found," Ruby informed them. "Hopefully someone that will really be able to help Irene."

"Oh yeah, that will be down to Alex," Mason said, looking cheerfully at Charlie.

"Really?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Some contact of hers," Charlie explained. "She called her last night and asked her to come as a favour."

"Well done, Doctor Alex," Ruby remarked.

"So, you're meeting her this morning?" Charlie asked, anxious to find out as much information as possible.

"Yeah," Ruby said. "Honestly, they haven't given me any information at all. I don't even know her name!"

She rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Ah well," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "I'm meeting her at the court in half an hour to go through everything so I'd better finish getting ready."

"Well, I'll let you get ready then," Mason said, standing up. "I just wanted to wish you luck."

"Thanks," Ruby said, kissing him goodbye. "And I promise you'll get your full time girlfriend back once this case is done. You have been very patient!"

He chuckled, kissed her again, ignoring Charlie's fake retching noises and left the house. Charlie remained at the table while Ruby went off to get ready, resisting the urge to ask if she could come to court with her. She was desperate to find out once and for all who she was meeting. But she couldn't detract from Irene's case. She had to be professional and even more than that, she had to be a good friend. She had to be part of the team providing the best defence possible for a woman who deserved to walk back out of that courtroom a free woman.

"See you in court?" Ruby asked hurriedly, heading for the door.

"Yep," Charlie said. "Of course."

"Okay! Love ya!"

"Love ya!" Charlie called back.

* * *

Joey arrived early for her meeting with a member of Irene Roberts' legal team. She sat in the quiet, dim room, facing the door, waiting for the lawyer to arrive. She stood up quickly when the door opened and was surprised to find herself face to face with Ruby Buckton.

The two women stared at each other for a moment, both frozen, assessing each other in surprise. The last time Joey had seen Ruby, she had been a school girl, obsessing over boys. Now she was a lawyer?

"Joey?" Ruby managed.

She stared at the women in front of her - older now but even more strikingly beautiful than she had been before. Ten years ago, she had been shy, without the confidence to carry herself. Now she stood tall, capable and full of purpose, if a little anxious.

"Hi Ruby," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm… I'm good. How are you? I mean… what are you doing here? Am I in the right room?"

"You're here to talk about Irene Roberts' case?" Joey asked.

"Yes, I'm on her defence team," Ruby said, moving further into the room and closing the door.

"Then you're in the right room," Joey said. "I arrived this morning. Doctor Alex Neilson called me last night."

"Wow, Joey… it's so good to see you. Does my Mum… I mean, Charlie know you're here? Sorry. I… just… wow. You look so good," Ruby said.

She reached out and hugged her. Joey smiled, hugging her back, trying not to dwell on her own confusion over Ruby's reference to her mother. She had always liked Ruby and had missed her when she had moved away.

"It's good to see you too, Ruby," Joey said.

They sat opposite each other.

"I have no idea on Charlie," she added. "We haven't spoken for a decade. I'm literally flying in and out to help with this case as a favour to Alex. And Irene of course."

Ruby tried not to show her disappointment. Of all of her mother's failed relationships, Joey had been the one she had hoped for the most.

"So, this is what you do now?"

"Yes, I've been working with survivors of abuse for years," Joey said. "Well, you know my story. In the end, I decided to use it to help other people. I studied for a psychology degree and help to run a support centre back where I live. I've testified in court _a lot_. As long as you go through the case with me, I should be fine to give what will hopefully be a helpful opinion on Irene's state of mind at the time of the attack."

Ruby smiled at her, impressed.

"You've done really well for yourself, Joey," she said.

"Says Little Miss Lawyer," Joey remarked.

"Well, not quite," Ruby corrected. "Almost."

"Good enough."

Silence fell between them. Joey wanted to ask how Charlie was but she couldn't. Ruby wanted her to ask how Charlie was but she didn't.

"So, we have about an hour," Ruby ventured. "Do you think that's long enough to…?"

"I'm a quick study," Joey assured her. "So, let's start from the beginning…"

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey finally come face to face and Alex comes out to Willow…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Your reviews are making my day. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Four**

Charlie sat anxiously in the courtroom beside Colby. His little sister, Bella Nixon looked so small and so frightened up there on the stand, ready to testify on Irene's behalf. It had taken so much courage for her to even be in the room.

"Hey," Charlie said softly to her colleague. "She'll be okay."

Colby Thorne, a young man just turned thirty who several years ago had turned his whole life around from being a River Boy to being a damn good police officer, smiled weakly at her. It did not meet his eyes. He just looked desperately concerned.

They both looked round when the door behind them opened. A court official pushed a weedy looking man in a wheelchair in. Colby jumped to his feet in shock and anger. Charlie realised who it was immediately, recalling him from her visit to the hospital during the initial investigation. It was Tommy, the man Irene had attacked, the man who had groomed and attempted to assault Bella.

There was a furore amid the court. On the stand, Bella looked utterly stricken. Tommy was not supposed to be here. He had been deemed too unwell to attend. It was one of the reasons that Bella had felt reassured enough to give evidence. But now here she was, face to face with the man who had assaulted her. And he would have gone so much further if it hadn't been for Irene. Poor Irene. She had saved her and was now facing jail for it.

"What the hell is doing here?" Colby demanded, pushing his way out of the gallery.

Charlie was right behind him, worried about what he might do.

Irene's lawyer, sat between her and Ruby stood up quickly.

"Your honour, we were not told that this man would be attending court," he said quickly. "This puts both our witnesses in a very vulnerable position considering the violence of the attack he faces trial for at a later date."

"Yes, I do understand that," the judge said. "However, he is entitled to attend court if he wishes."

"But my witness, who was groomed and sexually assaulted by him shouldn't have to face him in court," the defence insisted. "If we'd have had prior knowledge, we would have had the time to arrange a different method for Miss Nixon to give her evidence. This really isn't fair."

"Just to interrupt, this assault is only an _alleged _assault," Tommy's lawyer put in.

"Noted," the judge said.

She turned back to the defence.

"I do understand," she said. "However, I don't think we have the time to delay things further by making these arrangements."

She addressed Bella.

"Do you think you can proceed with your evidence?"

Bella looked between Irene and Tommy in panic. She looked at Colby, feeling close to tears.

"I don't know," she managed.

Colby caught Tommy smiled quietly to himself.

"This is ridiculous!" he snapped. "You can't do this!"

He charged forward even further.

"Colby!" Charlie begged, hurrying behind him, desperate for him not to do anything he would regret.

"Would the public gallery calm down please?"

"No!" Colby said. "This man put my sister in danger and now you're doing it all over again!"

"Do you want to be held in contempt, Sir?" the judge asked.

"He really doesn't, Your Honour," Charlie said politely, shoving him towards the door and ignoring his protestations.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Colby demanded when they were out in the corridor.

"Why do you think?" Charlie asked.

"We're not at work now, Charlie," he snapped. "You're not my superior!"

"But I am your friend," Charlie said calmly. "You were about to get yourself into trouble and probably make things a hell of a lot worse for Irene and Bella."

Colby sighed audibly and sank into a chair, his head in his hands. Charlie sat beside him and put her arm around him.

"I just want to be able to protect her," he said.

"I know," she said. "I get it. But you need to keep your head, okay?"

He nodded, his face still resting in his hands. He mumbled a thank you against his fingers.

They looked up as the court spilled out into the corridor. Both of them got to their feet.

"What happened?" Colby asked.

"They decided to recess until this afternoon," Ruby explained. "The judge has agreed to let us put Bella in another room to protect her from Tommy."

Bella appeared and flung herself against Colby.

"And we have an expert here who has read through all of the case files and will testify on Irene's behalf," Ruby continued. "But the recess will also give her an opportunity to meet with Irene and get more of an idea about the trauma she's been through in her past and why she did what she did."

She looked at Charlie.

"Can I speak to you?" she asked.

Charlie nodded and followed her down the corridor and into a private room.

"What's up?" she asked, although she felt like she already knew.

"Mum, I don't know how to say this but um… the expert that Alex has brought here… it's… it's…"

"Joey," Charlie finished.

Ruby looked surprised.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Alex said her name was Joanna Collins and I kept telling myself it couldn't be the same person but… well, you wouldn't have taken me in here to tell me if it wasn't."

"Right," Ruby said.

Her head was still spinning.

"How… how is she?" Charlie asked.

"She's really well," Ruby said. "She looks good. She's done very well for herself."

Charlie smiled, pleased to hear the news.

"How do you feel?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I guess she was always 'the one that got away'."

"Yeah," Ruby agreed. "Well, maybe you could get some closure on the whole thing if you see her again. Or maybe…"

Ruby raised her eyebrows suggestively. Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"Don't even get your hopes up," she said. "Never in my life have I ever hurt anyone as badly as I hurt Joey. No way would a reunion be on the cards. But it would be nice to see her again. See her so successful."

She smiled at the thought.

"Well, she's in the building. Maybe when she's finished talking to Irene, you could grab a coffee or something."

* * *

Joey finished her interview with Irene, who had been surprised but pleased to see her. She felt confident that she could provide a positive summary of Irene's actions in her defence. What she had been through as a child had been extremely traumatic and she had carried it in silence all the way into her sixties. The words Tommy had said about keeping his attack on Bella a secret had triggered the memory of own abuse and she had been dragged back into a place she had tried to escape for all these years. It didn't make her attack excusable but it made it understandable. And hopefully that would, at best bring back a not guilty verdict and at least sway the judge into leniency.

She was just packing away her notes when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in," she called.

The door opened and her breath caught in her throat when she saw Charlie Buckton, dressed in a grey suit, looking more beautiful than ever, stood in the doorway, holding two paper cups of coffee.

"Hey," the police officer said softly.

"Hey," Joey replied, not standing up, her hands still hovering over her papers.

"I brought you a coffee," she said. "I don't know if you still like it the same way but…"

"Yeah," Joey told her. "I do."

She smiled. Charlie smiled back, accepting it as an invitation to come and sit down. She put one of the cups in front of Joey who thanked her.

"How… how are you?" Charlie asked.

"I'm… good," Joey said. "How are you?"

"Yeah… good."

Silence fell between them.

"Well, this is awkward!" Joey cracked.

Charlie laughed. Joey grinned at her. Warmth finally descended on them.

"It's good to see you, Joey," Charlie said sincerely. "You look well."

"You look well too," Joey said. "I was nervous about seeing you."

"Me too," Charlie said. "I um… I wasn't sure if it was going to be you when Alex said your name. I didn't know if it was you or…?"

"Are you and Alex friends?" Joey asked curiously.

"Not exactly," Charlie said. "I mean, we only met yesterday! How do you know each other?"

"She's my ex," Joey said honestly.

It felt like a punch in the stomach, although Charlie knew it wasn't rational. Of course Joey would have been in relationships. They hadn't been on a break. They had very definitely broken up. When they had said goodbye on the dock, Joey had told her she was leaving for three months to get some space but in that final kiss, they had both known it was goodbye. Charlie had watched the first person she had ever truly love sail away until she had vanished completely from view and she had known for the very first time exactly what it was like to have a broken heart. But it wasn't as if Charlie hadn't had relationships in the last ten years. She had had more than she wished had had. Of course Joey would have had relationships as well. Charlie had no right to be jealous of her dating some hot Doctor.

"Right," Charlie said, nodding as if she was not affected. "Cool. So… how long are you in town for?"

"Just until this is done," she said, pointing at her paperwork. "I live a couple of hours away. I run a centre for victims of abuse there. I can't be away too long."

"It sounds like you've really made a success of things," Charlie said. "I'm proud of you."

"And you, _Detective_," Joey said with a grin. "Right at the top where you always dreamed of being."

"Nearly didn't make it but I got there in the end," Charlie said.

"I knew you would," Joey told her.

Charlie blushed.

"I mean it, Charlie," Joey said earnestly. "I'm proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you," Charlie replied. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I hurt you."

She tried to swallow down her anxiety over bringing up the past.. Joey smiled sadly at her.

"Me too," she said. "Anyway, I'm going to forage some lunch, I think."

"Hey, I don't suppose you'd like to…?"

She felt nervous putting herself out there. Joey weighed up her options. Would it be weird to have lunch with her ex-girlfriend? Well, she had breakfast with her other ex this morning. But did that make it even weirder? Concluding that nothing was going to be normal while she was in Summer Bay, she smiled and agreed.

"There's a nice restaurant back in the Bay," Charlie said.

"Sounds good to me," Joey said.

* * *

"Okay, why don't we go for some lunch? Help take your mind off your friends?" Alex suggested.

She had had another training session with Willow that morning, after she had waved Joey off to court. But without a shift at work, she had found herself without much to do and aware that Willow was anxious about Irene, she had ended up hanging around the gym for most of the day, keeping her distracted between clients.

She liked Willow. She was fun and energetic and a little flighty. She made her laugh when for a while it had felt like she wouldn't ever laugh again. But now it felt strange to like someone else. Her ex-girlfriend was in town. It felt wrong to be attracted to someone else, especially someone that might not be interested in her in the slightest, when she had had breakfast that morning with the person she had previously considered to be the love of her life.

"I don't know…"

"Come on," Alex coaxed. "My treat."

"Oh, go on then," Willow broke. "But you don't have to treat me."

"I want to," Alex said. "You're my only friend here. I need to keep you onside!"

Willow laughed.

"Hey, I'm not your only friend," Willow insisted. "You made friends with Charlie and Leah last night. And Mason likes you. I mean, if he didn't have a girlfriend, I think he'd _really _like you!"

Alex blushed and laughed as they arrived at Salt and took a table.

"Well, um… he'd be barking up the wrong tree," she said, trying not to sound awkward.

That was going to be the only tricky thing about moving to a small town. Being gay in a city was easy. Here, she suspected she would be the only gay in the bay.

"How so?" Willow asked.

"I'm… gay?"

She scolded herself. It hadn't been intended to come out as a question.

"Oh. Oh! Sorry, I didn't realise," Willow replied awkwardly.

"Well, I only wear my rainbow dungarees on special occasions," Alex grinned.

Willow laughed.

"Cool," she said. "That's cool. I mean, a lot of guys are going to be heartbroken. But I'm sure a lot of girls here will be thrilled. If you're single. Are you single?"

"Recently single," Alex said.

She glanced up just as Joey walked through the door with Charlie. The exes locked eyes, not quite sure whether to approach each other or not.

"Um… speaking of my ex-girlfriend," Alex ventured.

She waved.

"Charlie?!" Willow exclaimed.

Alex snorted.

"Joey," she corrected.

"Oh. Right! I mean, I heard that Charlie was bi but she's not really a relationship kind of girl…" Willow said before the two women made their way to the table.

"Hey," Joey greeted.

"Would you guys like to join us?" Alex asked.

"Oh, we wouldn't want to interrupt," Joey said politely.

She couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between Alex and Willow and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Nah, you're fine," Willow said casually. "Have you been at the court? How is it going?"

Charlie felt a little disappointed as she found herself and Joey sitting down to join Willow and Joey's ex-girlfriend, Alex, a woman she had previously thought quite a lot of. She had been looking forward to having lunch with Joey, just the two of them, aware that they wouldn't have much time together before Joey left town again, probably for good. Thankfully, the conversation turned immediately to Irene's court case. But all the while, Charlie couldn't stop watching Joey as subtly as she could. It was like all the feelings she thought she had long forgotten had suddenly come rushing to the surface. But while she was looking at Joey, Joey was looking at Alex and Alex was looking at Willow.

* * *

_Next time… Alex has a revelation…_


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to Nyxxyn, who is always the first person to review every chapter! Love, IJKS xxx

**Chapter Five**

"So, it's good that you guys can still be friends," Willow said tactlessly. "How long were you together?"

She couldn't help herself. She was deeply curious about Alex. And now she was even more intrigued about her past life. Joey shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat. She had hoped their lunch would pass without anything terribly personal being discussed.

"Just shy of ten years," Alex said.

"Wow," Willow said.

Charlie remained quiet. Joey must have met Alex very soon after their breakup and stayed with her all that time. While Charlie had gone from one car crash to another, Joey had loved and been loved properly.

"What happened?"

"Willow, don't you think that's a bit personal?" Charlie scolded.

"Sorry, Detective," Willow apologised. "Just trying to show an interest."

Alex laughed and shook her head.

"Nothing scandalous," she said. "It just… ended."

She smiled sadly at Joey who returned the look. Charlie felt heartbroken and she couldn't work out her own feelings enough to understand them.

"But it's all very civil," Joey said brightly.

"Well, it must be," Willow said. "You were kind enough to come here for starters."

"She's never been one to turn down a person in need," Alex said. "It's kind of her thing."

"Well, you and Charlie should make great friends then," Willow remarked. "This woman literally doesn't stop being the hero of the hour, do you?"

Charlie looked down at her food, embarrassed.

"Well, she's gone shy now but she's totally the town hero," Willow continued. "I mean, don't tell my friend Colby that but she's everyone's favourite cop. It doesn't matter what she's doing, what time of the day it is, call Charlie, there she is, ready to help."

Joey smiled quietly at her.

"I remember," she said.

"Huh?" Willow said.

The words had slipped out before Joey had meant them to. She regretted them immediately. She didn't dare look at either of her exes.

"I um… I used to live here," she explained awkwardly. "I remember Charlie being super cop then too."

Alex remained in her seat, looking first at Joey and then at Charlie. Suddenly everything clicked into place. Not knowing what to do, she glanced at her watching and mumbled something about forgetting an appointment. She threw some cash down on the table and left quickly. Willow watched her, confused. Joey looked at Charlie, unsure as to whether to follow or let her leave.

"I'll be back," she decided. "I won't be late."

Charlie remained helplessly at the table with Willow.

"Did I say something wrong?" Willow asked.

"No," Charlie said. "No, it wasn't you. I guess things are just… complicated with ex-girlfriends."

She glanced back behind her towards the door but Alex and Joey were long gone.

* * *

Joey found Alex outside, catching up with her as she walked towards the beach.

"Alex, stop!" she called.

The Doctor whirled around, coming face to face with her former love.

"It was her, wasn't it?" she accused.

Joey didn't reply.

"That woman," Alex said. "The woman you were breaking your heart over, that screwed you up, that made me have to work so damn hard to get close to you… it was her. Charlie?"

"Yes, it was Charlie," Joey admitted.

"And you let me ask you back here, you came and had lunch with me, with _her_ without even bothering to tell me?" Alex demanded.

Joey opened her mouth to speak.

"Hang on, why were you even _having _lunch with her?" Alex asked, her voice catching. "Hooking up for old times' sake or something?"

"No!" Joey said. "We were at the court. She invited me for lunch."

"And you couldn't resist her?"

"Alex, I can have lunch with whoever I like…"

"I know!"

She leaned on the wooden fence, hanging her head.

"I know," she said more quietly.

Joey came to stand behind her, putting her arms around her. She kissed her shoulder.

"I miss you too," Joey admitted.

Alex sighed in frustration. Joey always understood how she was feeling.

"I know we said this was the right thing but…" she said.

"Yeah…" Joey agreed.

They continued to hold each other for a moment before Alex broke free, turning to face Joey.

"I just wasn't expecting it to be this damn hard," she admitted. "Or to move to your hometown and make friends with your ex-girlfriend."

"I _was_ expecting it to be this hard," Joey conceded. "But the other things? Not so much."

They both managed a laugh.

"So… is she going to stay your ex?" Alex asked.

"What? Of course. Charlie and I were done a long time ago, Alex. You know that," Joey assured her. "I didn't come back for her. I came back because _you _asked me to. And I'm only here for a couple of days. Then I have a life to get back to. Sort of. I have a job to get back to. And a life to rebuild."

"Yeah, I get that," Alex sighed.

"You look like you're doing pretty well, you know," Joey nudged. "You've got a nice place to live, you're doing well at work, you're making friends. Maybe even more than a friend?"

"What?" Alex asked, alarmed.

"I saw you looking at Willow in there," Joey said.

"I don't like Willow!" Alex protested.

Joey quickly apologised but tried to reassure her that it was alright if she liked someone else. They were separated. They were allowed to move on.

"And she is pretty," Joey added.

Alex blushed and told her that she thought she was straight.

"But I am trying to rebuild my life. It's just… hard," Alex said. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I'm just working really."

"Yeah, well, remember you have to live too," Alex said.

That had been a considerable factor in the breakdown of their relationship. Both of them had been so involved in their work that they had started to lose each other along the way without really realising it. They'd noticed when it was already too late.

"I know," Joey said. "Anyway, I need to be getting back to the court. Are we okay?"

"Yeah," Alex promised. "Good luck."

They headed back towards the restaurant together.

* * *

"What's the betting that they're getting back together right this second?" Willow said.

Her voice was chipper but somewhere deep inside her was a niggling feeling that she did not want to explore. She had been enjoying the attention she had received from Doctor Alex since she had arrived in the Bay. If she and Joey got back together then perhaps her new friend would leave again. With her friends, Dean and Ziggy a couple now and Colby having just got together with Dean's sister, Colby, Willow couldn't help but feel a little left out. Of course it was platonic between her and Alex but it had been nice to have a friend that felt so much like hers. She spoilt her with attention and she made her feel so special. She was funny and clever and so pretty. Not that being beautiful mattered exactly but it was all part of her charm.

"Yeah, probably," Charlie agreed, although her voice was less chipper.

"Oh, they're back," Willow said when Alex and Joey walked back into the restaurant.

"Sorry about that, guys," Alex said brightly.

"Are you ready to go back to court?" Joey asked Charlie.

"Yeah, sure," Charlie said.

Joey went to retrieve her purse.

"I paid already," Charlie said.

"Oh! Thank you," Joey said.

Alex watched them leave and then sat back down next to Willow, this time in Charlie's seat.

"So, what was that all about?" Willow asked.

"Just… complicated," Alex said.

"I've got time," Willow said. "And I could do with the distraction."

She smiled warmly at her friend. Alex broke. She suddenly felt able to talk to Willow in a way she hadn't spoken to anyone in a long time.

"I just discovered that Charlie is Joey's ex-girlfriend," she blurted out.

Willow nearly spat her drink out.

"Charlie? Are you serious? I mean, I did already say she was bi but… I mean, she doesn't date _at all_, like _at all_," Willow said. "Not boys or girls. Not that she doesn't have the opportunity. She just bats people away."

"Well, she didn't do that to Joey back in the day," Alex informed her. "Well, actually, she did. It didn't end well. Joey was heartbroken. When she and I met, she was absolutely devastated. It took a lot to get her to trust me and feel enough of a whole person for us to make things work. And so much of that was because of Charlie. I had no idea what I was walking into when I moved here."

"Well, they seem friendly enough now," Willow mused. "Or is that what you're worried about?"

Alex didn't reply.

"Okay, that _is _what you're worried about," Willow concluded. "I thought you and Joey were done?"

"We are but…"

"But it doesn't mean you want to see her hooking up with her ex right in front of you."

Alex nodded.

"We only split a few months ago," Alex fretted. "It's all still new."

"I get it," Willow said. "My ex recently got together with someone new and I reacted pretty badly. Kind of desperately actually. It's embarrassing. I guess I just always thought that other people would come and go in our lives and then he and I would eventually get back together. Like, other people would be temporary. But now Dean is with Ziggy and they're so sickeningly happy. I mean, I'm pleased for them but I kind of want to kill them at the same time!"

Alex laughed loudly, causing Willow to laugh too.

"I like that you get me," Alex admitted.

"I like that you get me too," Willow said. "May this be the start of a beautiful friendship?"

Alex raised her almost empty glasses and clinked it against Willow's.

* * *

Charlie drove back to the court with Joey next to her in the car. Neither of them had spoken so far. Finally, Joey broke.

"Sorry about that at lunch," she said.

"Hey, it's nothing to do with me," Charlie said dismissively.

"Well, actually it was everything to do with you," Joey said. "And you know that."

Charlie focussed on the road ahead.

"She realised who you were," Joey explained. "Who you used to be to me. It was a bit of a shock."

"Right," Charlie said. "And she was upset?"

"Yes," Joey said. "But it's fine now. Nothing to worry about."

"Well, I didn't mean to upset anyone. I like Alex. She's a nice person," Charlie said.

"She is," Joey said. "She's amazing."

Charlie cleared her throat.

"Why did you split?" she asked bluntly.

"Our lives were just going in different directions, that's all," Joey said. "It was just one of those things. So, now we've analysed my love life… how about yours?"

Charlie chuckled.

"Nothing to tell really," she said. "I'm single and not ready to mingle."

Joey half laughed.

"And the past ten years?"

"Um… turbulent?" Charlie said.

She thought about Angelo and how controlling he had been, how she had thrown herself into a relationship with him because she hadn't wanted to be alone. She thought about Brax and how she had loved him so deeply and been prepared to give up absolutely everything in order to be with him, including her home, her career, her friends and her ethical code. But when it truly mattered, when she needed him, he hadn't been there and the relationship had died. There had been other flings since then but nothing that had lasted. A few years ago, she had even met a woman at work that she had really connected with. Not since Joey had she made that sort of connection with someone. But she had only been temporarily transferred to Yabbie Creek so their romance had been short lived. Now she was posted halfway across the country and they only kept in touch online.

"Well, you always did like to keep things interesting," Joey remarked.

"I'm not entirely sure how to take that," Charlie replied.

She pulled into a parking space outside the court.

"No offence intended, I swear," Joey said. "We're all grownups now, aren't we?"

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey grow closer while Willow invites Alex out for drinks with her friends…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Bella had done extremely well giving evidence at the trial and Colby had remained calm the whole time. Charlie had stayed by his side in order to look out for him. The session had ended for the day with a view to resume the next morning to hear from Joey and Irene herself, as well as a read statement from Charlie on behalf of the police. Then it would be the turn of the prosecution to put forward their witnesses. Tommy wasn't originally supposed to be taking the stand but suddenly, he was well enough to tell his side of the story, which just told Charlie that he hadn't formed any sort of conscience or become any less manipulative after what he had done.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" Charlie asked when she found Joey in the corridor, not allowed into the proceedings before she had taken the stand.

"Nothing especially," she said. "It all feels a bit weird being back here."

"Well, I mean, I don't know if you're going to be doing something with Alex but if not… if you wanted to come round for dinner…"

She panicked when Joey didn't respond.

"Ruby lives with me," she said quickly. "I mean, I'm not asking you on a date."

She cringed further.

"I mean, of course I'm not. I don't know why I said that."

She didn't notice the amused smile playing at the corner of Joey's lips.

"Let's just forget this conversation ever happened," Charlie said, turning to leave.

Joey caught hold of her hand. They both felt and ignored the shock of electric that shot between them.

"I'd love to come to dinner," she accepted.

"Oh! Great!" she said. "Great."

They walked out of the building together.

"So, you and Ruby still live together?" she asked.

"Yeah, just the two of us," Charlie said. "Although I'm pretty sure I'll lose her at some point in the near future when she and Mason, her boyfriend, get serious. Either that or instead of losing her I'll gain him! I mean, he practically lives with us anyway!"

Joey chuckled.

"I should um… probably tell you actually…"

"What?"

Joey stopped walking. A couple of people tutted and walked round her and Charlie. They shuffled off to the side.

"Ruby isn't actually my sister," Charlie explained a little awkwardly. "She's my daughter."

Suddenly her initial conversation with Ruby the other day started to make sense.

"She's your daughter?" she repeated.

"Yes. It's complicated but… yes."

"Okay… well, you were always very protective of her," Joey said. "That makes sense."

Charlie half smiled.

"You always did take everything in your stride," she mused.

"Well, you can explain more tonight," Joey said. "I'm sure it's an interesting story. What time do you want me?"

Charlie stumbled over the question for just a second.

"Seven?"

"Great."

They walked to their separate cars.

* * *

Alex stared at the text message on her phone, not sure whether to be angry, upset or unfazed. She had asked Joey what her plans were for that evening and the response was that she was having dinner with Charlie and Ruby. Now her head was full of awful images of Joey and Charlie getting closer, getting back together and starting again.

Frustrated with the message, she came back out of it and sent another one to Willow, asking her if she wanted to go out instead. The answer was immediate and affirmative, suggesting that she invite some friends so that Alex had the opportunity to meet some more people in the Bay.

Alex sat back on the sofa, grateful to have met Willow and become friends with her. Now, she just had to grab some food and get ready.

* * *

"You really owe me, Mum," Ruby said seriously. "I'm ditching Mason tonight to play third wheel for you two. And I don't even know why! Surely it would be better if the pair of you had the place to yourselves? Nice dinner? Some wine? Maybe some _candlelight_?"

"Ruby, do not even think about getting carried away with this," Charlie warned. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to correct a wrong. It's friends. Probably not even that. _Definitely _not more than that. Okay?"

"And you have to have me here to make sure it isn't, right?" Ruby teased.

Charlie rolled her eyes and instructed her daughter to continued chopping salad.

* * *

Willow was at Salt with a handful of people Alex didn't know when the Doctor arrived. She felt nervous but put her brave face on. Willow eagerly rushed up to her and took her by the hand, bringing her over to her friends and introducing her to them.

"This is Dean, my old friend from way, way back," she said. "And this is his girlfriend, Ziggy."

Alex said hello to them, recalling Willow's reference to them at lunch time.

"And you've probably met Mackenzie already," Willow said. "She owns this place."

"Yes, briefly," Alex said, remembering seeing her in passing.

"Mackenzie is Dean's sister," Willow explained. "And this is Colby, who we weren't expecting but we're thrilled is here."

"Bella all but shoved me out the door," Colby explained. "Said I was fussing over her too much."

He extended his hand to Alex.

"Pleased to meet you," he said. "I gather you've been instrumental in helping out with Irene's case."

"Oh, I just put forward a contact," Alex said bashfully, shaking Colby's hand.

"Well, can I get you a drink to say thanks?"

She gratefully ordered a beer. Willow nudged her.

"Not so scary, are they?" she whispered.

"I wasn't nervous," Alex lied.

Willow just laughed. She reached out and squeezed Alex's hand. Alex felt her heart racing at the contact, scolding herself for having a crush on her new friend.

* * *

Ruby rolled her eyes when Charlie forced her to open the door to Joey.

"Hey, Mum! Guess what! It's Joey!" the twenty six year old said loudly.

Charlie wanted to kill her. Joey laughed, despite it feeling strange to hear her referring to Charlie as 'Mum'.

"She's a little nervous," Ruby said more quietly. "Come on in. It's good to see you, Joey."

"It's good to see you too, Ruby," Joey replied, following her down the hall and into the lounge.

Charlie casually appeared from the kitchen, where she had been hiding.

"Hey, Joey," she greeted. "It's good to see you."

"I brought wine," Joey said, holding up a bottle of red.

"Now it's even better to see you!" Charlie laughed.

"I'll get that poured, shall I?" Ruby said. "Come, sit, relax."

They both obeyed, Charlie in the armchair and Joey on the furthest end of the couch.

"So, you're 'Mum' now…"

"It's taken a while but yeah… I'm Mum now," Charlie said.

She still smiled when she thought about it.

"So, are we going to do small talk first or are you going to just tell me about it?" Joey grinned.

Charlie laughed.

"I um… I was assaulted when I was a teenager…" she ventured.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Charlie," Joey said sincerely, the jokes suddenly fading away.

Charlie swallowed. Even after all this time, it never became easy to discuss.

"I didn't know what to do so my parents adopted Ruby and brought her up as my sister," she explained. "It wasn't that long after you left that the truth came out. And it took a while for Ruby and I to rebuild our relationship after that. In fact, it wasn't until I actually nearly died…"

"Ah, you're not going right into the whole 'woe is me, I got shot and nearly died' story, are you? I mean, you haven't even had any wine yet?" Ruby cracked, re-entering the room with their drinks.

Joey pretended not to notice that Ruby didn't have wine. She just hoped she hadn't done anything wrong by bringing alcohol into the house.

"You are so rude!" Charlie scolded her daughter.

Joey was amused at their interaction. Their love for each other seemed stronger than ever.

"Well, I mean come on, that was eight years ago," Ruby said, plonking herself in between them. "You really need to come up with some new stories!"

"To be fair, it is new to me," Joey pointed out.

"Okay but only let her tell you once," Ruby said. "Because she really does love banging on about it!"

"Would you shut up?!" Charlie begged.

"Okay, so she got shot," Ruby took over. "It was awful. She did actually nearly die. She had to take like two years off work. She had to learn to talk and move again and everything. It was so bad. Like, the worst thing that's ever happened to me. I mean her. Yeah, it was about her. Not me. Totally not about me. But yeah, it upset me quite a lot. So I was so stressed over the idea of losing her that she became 'Mum' instead of just plain old 'Charlie'. And the rest, as they say, is history."

"Well, yeah, that's a summary," Charlie said.

"Wow," Joey said. "It sounds pretty traumatic. You don't seem to have let it get in your way though. I mean, you're a Detective now?"

"Oh, she totally shot up the ranks," Ruby said. "If you pardon the expression."

"And you're doing very well for yourself," Joey pointed out to the younger woman.

"Not bad," Ruby said. "And you too. What happened to trawler work?"

"I decided to keep boats just for pleasure," Joey told her. "I wanted to use my experiences to benefit others."

"Well, it seems like you really have," Charlie said.

"Well, here's to us all making successes of our lives," Ruby said, raising her glass.

The other two joined in.

* * *

Alex had had a nice evening. She had done everything she could to forget about Joey and what kind of evening she and Charlie were having together. One thing that had helped, however was Mason arriving, a little frustrated to have been ditched for the evening by Ruby. Apparently Charlie had 'asked her to have dinner with her and her ex'. So at least Alex knew that the two of them weren't having some kind of romantic evening together.

Willow was also helping Alex's mood. She had stuck with her all evening so despite Mason's mood and alongside Willow's very pleasant friends, Alex was genuinely having a good time.

"Right I think I'm going to go home," Mason declared.

"Yeah, me too," Alex said. "Thanks for arranging tonight, Willow."

"Hey, any time," Willow replied, hugging her.

Alex enjoyed her warmth and reluctantly let her go.

* * *

"I think it's probably time for me to call a cab," Joey decided.

It was getting late and they were all due in court in the morning. But it had genuinely been a nice evening. These were two women she had lived with and shared some of her darkest moments with, two women she had loved, albeit in different ways.

"Sure," Charlie said. "It's been really good to see you."

"It really has," Ruby said honestly. "And hey, we're heading to the court together tomorrow if you wanted us to swing by and collect you. Save the planet and all that?"

"Oh, that would be great," Joey said. "Thanks."  
She pulled out her phone and called the taxi, which said it would be there in a few minutes time.

"Well, I'll just clear these glasses," Ruby decided, heading into the kitchen.

"And I'll see you out," Charlie offered.

The former couple headed to the front door.

"Thanks for coming over," Charlie said.

"Thanks for inviting me," Joey said. "Dinner was lovely. And it really is good to see you again, Charlie."

Without pausing to think it through, Charlie leant closer and kissed her. For a moment, Joey's heart surged. She melted into the kiss, her eyes closed as she clung onto Charlie for just a moment. Memories of their moment on the boat, their first kiss in the motel room and the first time their very time together all came flooding back. But then so did the bad memories, plus the memories of her whole life with Alex.

She pulled away quickly from Charlie.

"My cab's probably here," she said, hurriedly rushing through the front door.

Left behind, Charlie leant against the wall and closed her eyes, furious with herself for taking the risk. She had lived several years now by herself, not entertaining the thought of a relationship, casual or serious. She should have just stuck with that. Now, instead of healing the damage that existed between herself and Joey, she had just made it worse.

* * *

_Next time… Mason makes a mistake…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you again to everyone who has posted reviews. I am so grateful to you all for taking the time to respond to this story. This story has already been written, although I have since watched clips and things online and I really do like the way they've written the Willex story. I don't know about anyone else but I am a little worried about the Season Finale…! But as for this story, enjoy! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Seven**

"Well, thank you very much for walking me home," Alex said when she and Mason reached her front door.

To be honest, she was a little concerned that she ought to have walked Mason home. As soon as they'd hit the evening air, the alcohol he had consumed seemed to have hit him rather hard. He had wobbled most of the way home and rambled about how he never got to see Ruby at all these days, she was too consumed with work, they were drifting apart and she never noticed him anymore. She could relate. And she had told her so, empathising. But mostly he had wanted to rant.

"No problem," he said, slurring slightly. "Thank you for letting me ramble on."

"Hey, it's okay," she told him. "Sometimes people just need to talk."

"I just feel like Ruby's leaving me behind," he said. "When we got together I was going to be a Doctor and now I just work in a gym."

"You were going to be a Doctor?" Alex asked curiously.

"Oh yeah!" Mason announced. "I was about to get my internship but… well, it's a long story. But now the closest internship I can get is really far away so I have to decide if I want to move and leave my family and Ruby behind or… just be stuck here… in the gym."

"Why won't the hospital here take you?"

"I was kind of arrested recently."

"Oh!" Alex said surprised.

"I was trying to help my sister," he explained. "You know, Raffy?"

"Yeah, I know Raffy," Alex said.

Mason's little sister had been one of Alex's first patients. She suffered with severe epilepsy and Alex had very much taken her to heart, suffering with the illness herself. She had offered as much support and guidance as she could and hoped she was making a difference.

"Well, I kind of put together a… non-legal trial of CBD oil and it genuinely was working," Mason explain rather quickly. "To the point that she was put on a trial at the hospital but then as you know, the funding got cut and now she's back in the state she is now."

Alex nodded thoughtfully.

"Please don't judge me," Mason added.

"I'm not judging you," Alex told him. "I think what you did was borne out of love for your sister. And you wouldn't have had to do it if these treatments were more widely available. It's not fair that people are forced to resort to such measures."

Mason breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're cool, you know that?" he said with a grin.

"I know," Alex grinned back.

Without warning, he leant in and kissed her.

* * *

Charlie couldn't sleep. She hadn't told Ruby about the kiss but she couldn't get it out of her head either. For the few seconds it had lasted, it had been amazing. But now she felt so guilty. She felt she had done the wrong thing. She hadn't wanted to upset or confuse Joey. She had done that too many times before. She had wanted to make things better, not worse. She knew she was in for yet another sleepless night.

* * *

"Woah, what are you doing?" Alex said sharply, pulling away before Mason could actually kiss her.

Mason jerked back, flustered and guilty.

"Sorry!" he said, running his hands through his hair. "I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, no offence but…"

"None taken," Alex said. "But I really was not giving you any signals, Mason. I'm not interested in you in that way."

"Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. Please don't tell Ruby. I've just had too much to drink and I was feeling sorry for myself. And I love her. I really love her."

"Okay," Alex said. "But that had better be a one off."

He held up his hands in submission.

"I swear."

"Fine," she said. "Goodnight."

She let herself into her house and closed the door in his face.

* * *

Over in her hotel, Joey also couldn't sleep. She closed her eyes and recalled Charlie's lips pressed against hers. She had broken it off quickly but it had taken less than a second for all those old feelings to come rushing back. It had been so hard to forget about Charlie. It had been so hard to get her out of her head and her heart. Now, here she was, charging right back into her life. She felt so overwhelmed – almost angry.

And then there was Alex to factor in. They had only just broken up. How was she supposed to juggle Alex and Charlie in the same place? It was too confusing. The sooner she got out of here and on with her life the better. But how was she even meant to get on with her life now?

She hated herself for how she felt. She had sailed out of Summer Bay a scared, confused and hurt young woman, no qualifications, career or prospects. She had been proud to stride back in as someone who had taken control of her life. But a few hours with Charlie and it felt like she had dissolved all over again. No, she couldn't become that person again. She had to be strong. She had to stay true to the person she had become, the person that Alex had helped her become. She had to give her testimony in court, come through for Irene and then march back out of town.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby was not surprised to find herself home alone. Her mother often left the house early. She wasn't entirely sure what she did of a morning but she seemed to regularly need to clear her head and reflect. It started when she had become mobile enough to escape the confines of their home during her recovery from the shooting and it had continued ever since then.

She thought the evening had gone well the night before. It felt nice to see Charlie and Joey back spending time together again and she wasn't going to make a huge fuss about it but it was the first time in a long time since she had seen Charlie light up that way around another human being. There had been a flicker of romance some years ago with a colleague but prior to that, nobody had mattered since Brax and that had ended seven long years ago.

She picked up her phone and called Mason. He sounded very groggy when he answered.

"What happened to you last night?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, suddenly sounding worried.

"I mean you didn't reply to my text to say goodnight," Ruby said. "Why? What _did _happen to you?"

"Nothing," Mason told her. "I just got a little bit wrecked. I didn't realise I'd drunk so much until it was too late."

Ruby shook her head.

"Well, as long as you had fun," she said.

"Yeah, it was good," Mason said. "I went out with Willow, Dean and that lot. And Doctor Alex."

"Oh, she was out, was she?" Ruby asked curiously. "Hey, what do you think of her?"

Charlie had updated her on her connection to Joey.

"She's fine," he said. "I mean, nice. She's okay. Why?"

"Well, it turns out that she's the ex-girlfriend of Joey Collins, my Mum's ex-girlfriend," Ruby told him. "Small world, huh?"

"Ex-girlfriend?" Mason balked, his misguided kiss now more embarrassing than ever.

"Yeah," Ruby said casually. "Alex and Joey dated for ten years or something. But before they were together, Joey used to live here and she and Mum were an item. Briefly."

"I knew your Mum was bi but I didn't know Alex was…"

"Gay," Ruby confirmed.

"Yeah, gay," Mason said.

He was mortified. This somehow made last night so much worse.

"Yeah, she is. Anyway, I think that's Mum arriving back home so I'd better go. We're at court all day today but hopefully I'll get to see you tonight?"

"If you can spare the time," he said.

He hadn't meant it to come out quite so scathingly.

"Mason, I'm sorry I've been so busy," Ruby apologised. "Just work and you know my Mum needs me."

She spoke the last part of her sentence a little more quietly.

"Yeah, I know she's your priority."

"Look, your family take up a lot of your time too," Ruby pointed out. "And there's a million of them. I just have one Mum and I need to look after her."

"Yeah, okay," Mason replied sullenly.

"Mase…"

"Look, I have to go," he said. "We'll talk later. Maybe even just the two of us. For an entire evening."

He hung up.

* * *

Joey felt anxious as she waited outside her hotel for Charlie and Ruby to pick her up for court. She had accepted the lift before the kiss but knew it would be petulant to reject the offer now and probably just make things more awkward.

Ruby pulled up and beeped the horn cheerfully. Joey waved and dived into the backseat. The three of them exchanged pleasantries.

"Ready for today?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Joey replied. "I've been through all the files and spoken at length to Irene. I think she's got a good case. She has a good defence team."

Ruby grinned at her in the mirror. Charlie sat back in her seat. Why did Joey have to be so kind, so charming and so beautiful?

* * *

_Next time… Charlie faces Joey ahead of her day in court…_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It had been a busy morning at the hospital. On her break, Alex headed down to the gym. She watched Mason cringe the second he saw her but Willow broke out into a smile.

"Hey, you," she greeted. "You're becoming quite the regular round here, considering you don't actually enjoy physical exercise."

Alex laughed.

"It must be the company," she said.

Mason kept his head down, putting some weights away.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Willow said.

"It is," Alex assured her. "Although on this occasion, I am actually here to see Mason."

The young man turned round quickly, immediately about to beg forgiveness for the night before.

"I spoke to the powers that be at the hospital," she interrupted.

"Oh!" he said, startled. "They're willing to review their intern intake and reconsider you."

"Are you serious?" Mason exclaimed.

"Wow, you must really have some clout over there," Willow remarked.

"Not really," Alex said. "But a polite conversation goes a long way."

She turned back to Mason.

"I listened to what you said last night," she told him. "It may not work out but I wanted to try and help you."

"Thank you!" he said gratefully. "Seriously. Thank you."

"No problem," Alex said, turning to leave.

"Hey, you could at least shout her some lunch or something," Willow nudged.

"Nah, I'm good," Alex said.

"Come on, you need to eat," Willow said. "And I'm hungry too. Come on, Mason. Share your joy."

Hoping it wouldn't be too awkward between himself and Alex, he led the way over to the Diner.

* * *

"You did fantastically," Charlie said when she found Joey out in the corridor.

"Thanks," Joey said, sitting on one of the rather uncomfortable seats. "I just hope I was able to help Irene. She doesn't deserve to be on trial. Only that man deserves to be locked away."

"Well, hopefully he will be when his trial comes around," Charlie sighed.

Joey nodded, also sighing heavily.

"Listen…" Charlie started.

"About last night…" Joey began.

They both spoke at the same time. Then they both broke off in an embarrassed laugh.

"I'm sorry about last night," Charlie said sincerely. "I got carried away in the moment and I didn't respect your boundaries or your situation or our history. And I'm sorry."

"Hey," Joey said, taking Charlie's hand. "It wasn't that bad. The kiss, I mean."

Charlie chuckled.

"Thanks," she said. "I am a little out of practice."

"Well, I wouldn't have guessed," Joey smirked. "You've still got it!"

Charlie laughed out loud, prompting a couple of court officials to look at them.

"Well, needless to say that you still have it too," Charlie said. "But I overstepped the line and I'm sorry. I just… it's been a really long time since I wanted to kiss someone."

Joey was flattered.

"I guess there's always going to be something kind of unfinished between us," she ventured.

"I guess there will," Charlie agreed. "And I know you moved onto what sounds like this amazing relationship but it didn't really happen that way for me. Seeing you again has made me feel a little dizzy."

"Good relationships or bad, it's made me feel a little dizzy too, Charlie," Joey admitted.

She turned look into her eyes, aware that they were still holding hands.

"You were my first love," she said. "And whatever happened between us in the end, you saved my life. Literally. But not just that actual day when he tried to kill me. You saved me in so many ways. You stopped me not want to die. Those days were the darkest times in my life and now… now I totally understand why you empathised so much and how you understood every single thing I said about how I was feeling after what he did."

Charlie nodded sadly.

"But you helped put myself back together, or at least begin to," Joey said. "I would have stayed a scared girl, hiding in the closet in my brother's house if it hadn't been for you. Whatever happened after all of that, I have never stopped being grateful to you for all that you blessed my life with, Charlie."

Charlie let out a long breath.

"Thank you," she eventually replied. "That means a lot. I just… I wish I had been a stronger person within myself. I wish I had been the person you needed me to be. I… I was genuinely in love with you, Joey and I hated myself for letting you down the way I did, for letting _us _down."

Joey nodded.

"I hated you too," she said with a grin.

Charlie shook her head, not sure whether to laugh or cry.

"I'm joking," Joey added quickly. "I never hated you. I loved you. That was the problem. For a while, I wondered if I'd done the wrong thing by leaving but I just… I knew I couldn't forgive you and just carry on as normal. Knowing that you'd slept someone behind my back. Knowing that you'd lied to me for over a week afterwards. And so many people knew – Ruby, her boyfriend. I felt so humiliated; like you were all laughing at me."

"Nobody was laughing at you," Charlie interjected. "Ruby was so angry with me for what I'd done. But nobody could be angrier with me than I was with myself. Still today I wish I could turn the clock back. Still today I wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been so stupid."

Joey smiled sadly at her. This was the conversation they had needed to have ten years ago but both of them had been too overwrought with emotion to find the any of the words they needed.

"But," Charlie said brightly. "I am so happy that you moved on and you found someone special. I know you've broken up now but it sounds like it was a really amicable split and you're still friends and everything."

"Well, not friends exactly," Joey said. "But yes, very amicable. Nothing bad between us. We just fell out of sync with each other. It was… sad."

"Do you think there's a way back for the two of you?" Charlie asked.

"No," Joey replied.

Silence fell between them again.

* * *

Alex sat between Willow and Mason in the Diner, feeling a little awkward after last night, not that she was about to bring it up.

"Oh, I've just had a text from Colby," Willow said, reading her phone. "He said that Joey did really well this morning and things are feeling really positive. Irene is on the stand this afternoon and that's the end of the defence's case. It'll be the prosecution tomorrow."

Alex let out a breath.

"Well, I'm glad Joey was able to help and I hope everything goes okay for Irene," Alex replied.

"Yeah, wish her luck from me too," Mason added.

"I will," Willow said, replying quickly on her phone. "Hopefully this means that we'll get the right verdict."

She glanced at Alex with a grin.

"Doctor Alex saves the day again!"

Alex blushed.

"Hardly!" she replied.

"Well you've hardly been in town a moment and you've helped Raffy, you've helped Robbo and Jas, you've helped Irene and now you've even put in a good word for this one at the hospital!" Willow pointed out. "I don't know how Summer Bay survived without you!"

"Well, I just try to do what I can," Alex said, suddenly shy.

"You've certainly had an effect on people," Mason remarked.

They exchanged an awkward look.

"Hang on," Willow said. "What was that look?"

"What was what look?" Mason asked defensively.

"You looked at each other weirdly. What don't I know?"

"There is nothing you don't know," Alex assured her. "You know more about me than anyone else here."

Willow didn't look convinced but accepted it.

* * *

Joey came to sit beside Charlie who was sat beside Colby and Bella in court. Colby had tried to persuade Bella that she didn't need to be present for the rest of the proceedings but the strong willed teenager had insisted that she had come this far and wanted to see it through to the end for Irene's sake. Charlie and Joey couldn't help but admire the kid. And Joey couldn't help but think she ought to make the same decision.

Her original thought had been to leave as soon as she had taken the stand but like Bella, she felt the need to see the case through to the end. This was so much bigger than her own demons. It was so much bigger than her and Charlie and her life growing up in the Bay. This was about justice for Irene and she needed to ensure she had done everything she could.

She cast a glance at Charlie who looked pale and worried as Irene anxiously took the stand. She thought about the brief tale she had been told the night before about the sexual assault Charlie had been subjected to as a teenager – a child – which had resulted in the birth of Ruby. She could only imagine how a case such as this would bring memories back for her. She could imagine how the support she had given Joey a decade ago would have done the same. She knew it would have because every single time she supported someone subjected to this kind of horrific abuse, it brought back horrific memories for her. She had learnt how to use them for good but it didn't make it easy. It never made it easy.

Instinctively, she reached out and held Charlie's hand, offering support. Charlie accepted it gratefully. The details of what had happened to Irene and Bella both were not easy to hear but they both desperately hoped that it would be enough to persuade the jury that Irene was no criminal. She had just been a scared woman, acting on impulse, deep rooted in fear and locked in past trauma.

* * *

It was the end of a long day. Alex knew Joey would have had a tough day in court. She wanted to call her but she didn't know if she should.

"Come on," she told herself. "You promised this would never be weird."

She picked up her phone and selected her ex-girlfriend's number. Joey picked up after the third ring.

"Hi, Alex," Joey greeted.

"Hey," the Doctor replied. "I just wondered how things went today. If you're okay?"

"Yeah, it went well," Joey said. "Intense. A lot of emotion."

"Well, if you want to talk then… I'm here."

"Thank you," Joey said.

"But I get it if you have… somewhere else you want to be."

She let it hang in there air. She couldn't help it. She was desperate to know what was going on between Joey and Charlie.

"No plans," Joey said. "Just in my hotel for the night."

"Well, would you like company?" Alex asked.

Joey was unsure. The two of them had promised not to spend time together post-break up. Throwing themselves back together didn't seem like a good idea, especially not in Joey's hotel room. But she also didn't relish the thought of sitting here by herself for the night.

"Why don't we go out?" Joey suggested. "I could show you where I grew up?"

"Okay," Alex agreed. "That sounds good."

* * *

"No plans with Joey tonight?" Ruby asked as she finished getting ready for her date with Mason.

She knew she had been neglecting him and she felt bad about it.

"Not tonight," Charlie said. "I didn't want to crowd her."

"You also don't want her to slip away like she did last time," Ruby pointed out.

"I know," Charlie said. "But she'll be here a few more days. Until the end of the trial. I'm spending as much time with her as I can."

"Okay," Ruby said. "Well, be a good girl and I shouldn't be home too late."

"Have fun!" Charlie laughed, waving Ruby out of the house.

She sank back on the sofa, wondering if she ought to have tried to make plans with Joey after all. But she genuinely hadn't wanted to invade her space when things were fragile between them. She felt encouraged by the affection and support Joey had shown her at the court, especially after what had happened last night. She just didn't want to ruin things.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie faces heartbreak…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you again for all your amazing reviews. I am so grateful to everyone who reads this story and responds to it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Nine**

"So, this is your old house?" Alex asked.

She and Joey had met as arranged and Joey had taken her for a stroll around Summer Bay. She had taken her for a walk down to the docks where she had worked and now they were stood outside her old house, where she had lived with her parents until they had died and then continued to live with her brother, Brett until he had thrown her out for being gay.

"Yep," Joey said. "I was born in the bathroom!"

She giggled. Alex put her arm around her as they walked back to the car.

"It must have taken a lot for you to leave this place," she remarked.

"Yeah," Joey admitted. "It did. But I'm glad I did leave. It was the making of me really."

They climbed back into Joey's car. She started the engine.

"So, does your brother still live here?" Alex asked.

"I have no idea," Joey admitted.

"Do you want to knock and find out?"

Joey shook her head. There were some things she couldn't deal with and rejection from the big brother who was meant to have looked out for her all these years was one of those things.

"No," she said. "I just think we're…"

She was interrupted by someone rapping very hard on the window. She wound it down, her heart thumping in her chest.

"I don't know who the hell you are or what you…"

Brett Collins trailed off. He stared at Joey who stared right back at him. He looked… old. He was unshaven and she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Joey?" he managed.

"Hi, Brett," she replied.

Alex remained silent, not wanting to interrupt this moment between brother and sister. She and Joey had spoken at length over the past ten years over the complicated relationships she had with her family. She understood them. She empathised.

"What… what are you doing here?"

"I'm just passing through," Joey said. "I was just showing Alex where I grew up."

Brett peered into the car, wrinkling his nose.

"Who are you?"

"A friend," Alex replied.

It was true. There was no need to complicate things further.

"Where have you been, Jo?" Brett asked. "You just… left."

"Well, there wasn't a reason for me to stay so…"

"Because of that bitch!" Brett snapped.

"Because of everything," Joey replied evenly. "It's not like you were kind to me."

"We're still family, Joey," Brett said.

"Are we?" Joey asked. "Because I'm still gay, Brett."

He pulled a face.

"Yeah," she said. "Exactly what I thought."

She wound up the window, forcing him to jerk away. Starting the engine, she drove away.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Joey lied, concentrating hard on the road.

She drove fast without paying any attention to where she was going. She hadn't even bothered with her seatbelt. Alex put hers on and fretted about Joey's safety.

"I just… why… why doesn't he love me?"

A tear escaped before she could stop it. She kept driving.

"Pull over," Alex instructed after a short while.

Joey sighed and obeyed, cutting the engine. Alex unstrapped herself and reached out. Joey fell into her arms, allowing herself to be held.

"Why doesn't he love me?" Joey asked again.

"Because he's an idiot," Alex told her. "Who wouldn't love you?"

Joey lifted her head.

"You don't," she pointed out.

"Hey," Alex said. "You know that's not true. I will always love you."

For a moment, all Joey wanted to do was kiss her. She wanted to seek comfort in her. She wanted to remember what it felt like to feel safe with her. But the sensible voice in her head told her not to. They had decided to end things. They had decided to move on. The last thing they needed was to keep going round in circles.

Suddenly, Alex leant in and kissed her. Joey laughed softly into the kiss. She felt Alex smiled against her mouth.

"See?" Alex said. "I love you. Always."

"Always," Joey agreed. "Just… friends."

"Friends," Alex agreed.

"Always," Joey promised.

"Always."

* * *

From her lounge, Charlie held her breath. She was sure she could recognise Joey's car parked outside her house. For a moment, she had hoped she had come to see her. But no. In the front seat, she was certain she could see Joey kissing her ex-girlfriend.

Sighing, she threw herself down on the sofa and closed her eyes. No wonder Joey hadn't been into their kiss the night before; the reason she had come back to Summer Bay was because she had wanted to get back together with Alex. She felt like such an idiot, thinking that perhaps there could be something still between her and Joey. Their relationship had been a flash in the pan. Joey and Alex had been together for a decade. How could they even compare? She felt so silly now, not to mention sad.

* * *

"So… you and Charlie, hey?" Alex said, when she and Joey were sat on her sofa together.

Joey chuckled and shook her head.

"What about me and Charlie?" she asked.

"Well… there's some unfinished business there, right?" Alex said. "Tell me. Honestly."

"I guess so," Joey admitted.

"She had your heart before I did," Alex said.

It wasn't an accusation. It was just a statement.

"Yes but…"

Joey sighed.

"I don't know. It's been ten years. So much has happened for me. I'm sure it has for her too," she eventually said.

Alex nodded thoughtfully.

"Plus…" Joey shrugged. "I mean… she lives here, I live two hours away. And there's you. It would never work anyway."

"Hey, don't let me get in your way!" Alex said. "Joey, I want you to be happy."

"We've only just broken up, Alex," Joey said. "I'm not ready to…"

"We split six months ago, Jo," the Doctor pointed out. "And really, let's face it, it was over a long while before that. I think we both need to find a way to move on."

Joey sighed very heavily. Alex reached out and squeezed her hand.

"I'm not trying to be harsh," she assured her. "I'm just saying that if you have another shot at love, I want you to take it."

"I'm pretty sure I don't have another shot at love," Joey told her. "I don't even know Charlie anymore. And the Charlie I used to know… well, she was so shit scared of being called a lesbian that she screwed another guy just to prove she wasn't."

"It's been ten years, Joey," Alex reminded her. "People change. And I saw the way she looked at you when we had lunch. Don't you owe it to yourself to see if there's something still there?"

"What about you, anyway?" Joey asked, decided to turn the tables on her ex.

"What about me?" Alex asked quickly.

"How are things going with Willow?"

She raised her eyebrows and grinned. Alex blushed and looked down.

"How do you even do that?" she asked.

"I know you," Joey replied. "And if I'm allowed to explore a potential new relationship, then so are you," Joey pointed out.

"I don't even think she likes women," Alex said.

"Well, if anyone can persuade her, you can," Joey teased.

Alex laughed.

"I'm not even joking," Joey said. "You're really quite the catch."

"Well, thank you," Alex accepted the compliment. "But… I just… I feel a strong connection with Willow. But I think I'm reading too much into it. I don't think she'd ever look at me that way."

"We'll see," Joey said confidently.

* * *

The next morning, everyone on Irene's team attended court feeling heavy. Tommy was due to be giving his own account of what had happened that day and it wasn't going to be easy to listen to. Colby and Irene had persuaded Bella not to attend but she was determined to be present for the verdict.

Joey jumped into the car with Ruby and Charlie but something seemed off. Charlie wasn't her usual cheerful self. She just didn't seem happy and Joey couldn't work out what the problem was.

"Hey, are you okay?" Joey asked, taking her to one side before they entered the court. "Are you worried?"

"I'm fine," Charlie lied.

She hadn't slept and she had been out on the beach this morning even earlier than normal. Ruby had been worried.

"Are you sure?" Joey asked. "You don't seem yourself."

"You don't really know what 'myself' is like anymore, Joey," Charlie said. "It's been ten years. We don't know each other."

"Well, I'd like to know you…" Joey said quietly.

"I can't," Charlie said anxiously. "I can't. I need to just carry on relying on myself. You… you have Alex and I'm just alone."

She turned and entered the court. Confused, Joey followed her, sitting beside her in the public gallery.

"I'm not with Alex anymore," Joey whispered.

Charlie didn't respond.

"Charlie?"

"It looked like you were with her last night," the Detective eventually said, still not looking at her.

Joey paused, wondering what Charlie knew and how.

"What are you talking about?" she finally asked.

"I saw you in your car," Charlie told her. "It's fine. It's nothing to do with me. I have no right to even have an opinion. I just… I wish I'd known. I'm embarrassed, that's all. About the other night."

"Charlie, you misunderstood," Joey said. "I'm sorry."

"Yes, I know I misunderstood!" Charlie snapped, causing a couple of people to look at them.

She lowered her voice.

"I'm sorry," she said. "If you'd have just said you came here to get back with her, I would have left you alone."

She looked near to tears. Joey reached for her hand but she snatched it away.

"Alex and I are over," Joey said. "Last night was just… comfort. Goodbye. Confirmation that we were done."

Charlie looked confused.

"I ran into my brother," Joey explained. "I was upset. She was there for me. That's all. We spent most of the night talking about moving on."

She waited a moment.

"With other people," she added.

Charlie tried not to look hopeful.

"She thinks you and I have unfinished business," Joey told her.

"And what do you think?" Charlie asked.

* * *

_Next time… A look back over the last ten years…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone. Thank you again for your lovely reviews. We're going back in time to fill in some gaps for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Ten**

_2009_

Joey sat on the bed in a hospital cubicle waiting for the Doctor to arrive. She had only left Summer Bay six weeks ago but so far her bid for freedom and her attempt to escape her troubles had not worked out so well. Mostly, all that had happened was that she had just ended up with way too much time to get lost in her own head, heartbroken over Charlie and traumatised over what Robbo had done to her, not to mention hurt over the way her own brother had rejected her.

Two days ago, she had got word that Robbo had pleaded guilty for rape and attempted murder, alongside his attack on his ex-girlfriend. He had been handed fourteen years. Distracted all day by the memories that had never and probably never would truly leave her, Joey had ended up cutting her hand quite deeply on a fishing hook.

Trapped out at sea, she'd not been able to do anything but patch it up but now, two days later, it was clearly infected and the skipper hand very grumpily taken them to the nearest shore, dumped her off the board with her final wage and pointed her in the direction of the hospital. Now she was injured and unemployed. Brilliant.

"Hi," said a kind, female voice. "Are you Joanna Collins?"

Joey looked up to see a strikingly beautiful woman in front of her. It was the first time she had even considered that a woman besides Charlie could be beautiful – and not because she had been on a fishing trawler with nothing but two very hairy men for the last six weeks.

"Yes," she managed.

Her hand was really, really painful.

"I'm Doctor Alex Neilson," Alex said. "I understand you've cut your hand."

"Yes," Joey repeated, holding it up.

"Ouch," Alex empathised, taking her hand in her own gloved one. "How did you do this?"

"A fishing hook," Joey explained.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"I work on a trawler," Joey added. "Well, I worked on one. I can't now. Because of my hand."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alex said, still holding her hand, examining it. "When did you do this?"

"A couple of days ago," Joey told her.

Alex frowned.

"I was at sea," Joey added quickly. "I couldn't come in right away because I was at sea."

"Right," Alex understood. "Well, I'm afraid to say that…"

"It's infected," Joey finished. "I know."

Alex let her hand rest, studying Joey's face.

"You don't seem very concerned," she said.

"Well, it's not exactly the worst thing that's happened to be recently," Joey admitted.

"It sounds like you've had a really rough time of it," Alex replied. "I'm sorry."

Joey shrugged.

"But we can patch you up and give you antibiotics," the Doctor replied brightly. "That should sort your hand out. And if there's anything else I can do to help?"

"I think the rest of my life is beyond help, Doctor," Joey said sadly.

Alex studied her face, desperately wishing there was something she could do.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Joey sat at the bus stop. She had no idea what bus to get or where she was going. She had no job, no friends and nowhere to stay. But she had a bandaged hand and antibiotics to help the infection. Plus the nice Doctor had refused to let her leave without feeding her and giving her a hot drink, claiming that she looked underfed and tired. She had tried to get her to open up about what was going on and how she had ended up in such a state but Joey had adamantly kept her mouth shut.

She looked up when a silver car pulled up at the bus stop, the window winding down.

"Joanna?" a voice called.

Curiously, Joey approached the car. Who could be speaking to her? She didn't know anyone here.

"Oh, hi," she said.

It was Doctor Alex.

"Which bus are you waiting for?" Alex asked.

"Um…?"

"Is it to your fake house?"

Joey looked bewildered.

"Yeah, the address you put down on your medical form doesn't actually exist," Alex told her.

Joey looked anxious.

"You're not in trouble," Alex told her. "I'm just worried. You have an infection. Where are you staying tonight?"

"I don't know," Joey admitted. "I was working and staying on the trawler but they kicked me out when I injured myself."

"Well, can I give you a lift into town? Find you a B&B to stay in or something?"

"If you don't mind?" Joey accepted.

She could do with all the help she could get right now.

"Of course," Alex said, inviting her into the car.

Joey climbed in, strapping herself in and thanking her for her kindness.

"You could have saved yourself a wait at the bus stop if you'd have talked to me at the hospital, you know," Alex remarked, pulling away from the side of the road.

"I didn't want to be any trouble," Joey said.

"Hey, it's no trouble," Alex assured her, smiling brightly.

* * *

Joey had not stayed the night at a B&B. She had stayed at the night at Alex's house and from then on, she and Alex had become the best of friends. Knowing the situation that Joey was in, Alex had invited Joey to move in, at least temporarily. She had a spare room and so far at least, she had been no trouble. She wanted to help her get back on her feet.

Joey had found herself reluctantly getting close to Alex. She was kind and funny and extremely intelligent. Joey had opened up to her about her family, the rape and about her ex breaking her heart. Alex had been compassionate, understanding that it had been a hell of a lot to go through in just a few weeks.

Alex had also trusted Joey. When Joey had anxiously admitted to her that she was gay, Alex had come out too, making Joey feel like she was in safe company. She had told her about her complex relationship with her family, coming out to them after a little too much to drink on Christmas Day. Joey thought she was amazing having not let her epilepsy overwhelm her or take control of her life. She had been career driven since she was just twelve years old and nothing had stopped her becoming a Doctor like she had planned. Over all, for Joey, Alex was someone to be admired.

"So, have you made any plans for the future yet?" Alex asked over drinks that evening.

Joey had made dinner, ready for when Alex returned home from work and they were enjoyed a nice bottle of wine afterwards.

"Sort of," Joey said. "I mean, I had some ideas. But I do promise I'll get on with it. I will get out of your space soon. You're really kind to put up with me for as long as you have. Honestly, give someone a lift one day and you end up with them for life!"

She laughed self consciously. The truth was, she felt safe with Alex in a way she hadn't since Charlie had first taken her in. She didn't want to leave, as much as she knew she had to.

"I don't mind having you for life," Alex said sincerely.

She smiled, catching Joey's eye and making her blush. Joey could feel her heart pounding. Before Alex could stop herself, she had closed the gap between herself and Joey, kissing her gently on the lips. Joey closed her eyes, returning the gentle pressure of Alex's mouth. Alex withdrew quickly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Wh…?"

"You've been through so much with what happened to you and then breaking up with that woman and I'm supposed to be supporting you and helping you, not… not kissing you…" Alex fretted. "I'm sorry."

Joey thought about Charlie, who she missed so much. She had never imagined she would ever be able to even think about anyone else again, especially not so soon. But then, she didn't owe Charlie anything. Charlie had moved on while they were still _in _a relationship! That's how much respect she'd had for their love. She had probably moved on to the next guy before Joey was even out of view. And now here was Alex – funny, kind, beautiful Alex. And she liked her. She wanted her.

Joey returned her kiss.

* * *

_2010_

It had been a long year since Joey had sailed away from Charlie. She had been told that it was only a three month trip but that was over a year ago now and Charlie had heard nothing from her. She had attempted to move on with a badly thought out relationship with her ex, Angelo Rosetta, who she had now broken up with again but consumed with jealousy when he had thought she was seeing another guy, he had taken to following her around and befriending her 'new man'. Michael was actually her counsellor, who she had been seeing to try and deal with her problems with commitment and tendency to sabotage relationships.

So now she was single again, although Angelo had made it clear that he wanted things to work between them. Charlie didn't know what to do for the best. She missed Joey still, even after so much time. Theirs was the one relationship that she so wished had worked out. But Angelo was the one that was actually here and the one that actually wanted to be with her. She hadn't heard a single thing from Joey in over a year. She was long gone and Charlie knew she had to find a way to move on, even though that felt impossible.

* * *

It was Joey and Alex's one year anniversary and the couple had spent the whole day together. Neither of them had celebrated an entire year with someone before so it was a landmark in both their lives. Joey had never moved out, after that first night when Alex had rescued her at the bus stop and the couple had never looked back from the night of their first kiss.

"This has been the most amazing day," Joey said that evening when they were sat down to dinner in a fish restaurant Alex knew Joey had wanted to try for ages but needed an occasion to warrant it.

"It's been the most amazing year," Alex said. "Who knew when I walked in to that cubicle to treat a fish hook injury, I would have met the love of my life?"

"Who would have known that getting a fish hook injury would have been the best thing to ever happen to me?" Joey added.

Now it was Alex's turn to blush.

"I mean it," Joey said. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't walked into my life… or my cubicle."

Alex grinned.

"Well, I'm glad I did," she said. "And I mean, look at everything you've done in the last year, Joey. You're studying. You're working in the women's centre."

"It's a little different to trawler work," Joey admitted. "And I really do love it."

"You're great at it," Alex told her.

"And I couldn't have done any of it without you," Joey replied.

"You could have," Alex insisted. "You've always been capable of anything. All you really needed was someone to believe in you."

She reached across the table and held Joey's hand. Joey lifted Alex's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for believing in me."

"Always," Alex said. "And thank you too."

"For what?" Joey asked.

"For believing in me too," Alex said. "Every time I'm unsure of myself. For looking after me when I'm stressed and tired. For loving me."

"How could I not?" Joey said. "Personally, I just count myself lucky that nobody snapped you up before I got there!"

Alex laughed loudly and shook her head.

"I love you," she said. "Always."

"Always."

* * *

_2012_

Charlie lay in bed. She was in a lot of pain. She was hardly able to get out of bed these days and when she did, she was in a wheelchair; she was utterly exhausted. Having been previously extremely physically active, she was finding her life now utterly frustrating and depressing. She had to relearn everything. It was slow and annoying and sometimes, although she would never admit it to anyone else, she wished that the thug who had shot her, had just killed her and been done with it. The shell he had left her with was just humiliating and she was scared that she was never going to return to the person she had once been.

She hated the stress it was causing her daughter, Ruby, especially as it meant that she had given up her place at University in order to care for her. Her step-mother, Morag had since moved to the Bay in order to care for her and although Charlie really appreciated all the love and support she was being offered, it upset her as well.

And the one person who was not offering love and support was Brax. Darryl 'Brax' Braxton was Charlie's boyfriend and the enemy of the man who had shot her. It was his gang's rivalry which had got Charlie caught in the crossfire and led to her being in this state. On the day that she had been shot, Charlie had been about to commence her final day on the police force. She had been about to give up the career she loved in order to move to the city and start a whole new life with Brax, Ruby and Ruby's boyfriend - Brax's brother -Casey.

But now, Brax had completely pulled away from her. He hardly came to see her. He avoided her calls. He wouldn't speak to her. It was like he didn't know how to be around her. His response to the shooting had been to go after Jake, of course, which had got him into trouble with the law and flared up the gang rivalry all over again. He had just stoked the fire and made everything even worse. But since then, he had just withdrawn and made Charlie feel more alone than ever. She cherished Ruby and Morag and her friends such as Leah. The shooting had even reunited her and her best friend, Bianca, with whom she had had a huge falling out – again thanks to her relationship with Brax. The more she thought about it, she really had lost so much because of him. She had nearly even lost her life. Now she just had to focus on trying to get well again and start her life. And the more she thought about it, the more she knew she had to do it without him. All he had done was let her down.

* * *

Joey and Alex were a little tipsy when they arrived home from an evening out with their friends. Alex had a rare full weekend off work and wasn't even on call so they had plotted to take advantage, immediately arranging a night out with their friends. They'd had a really good night out with a little more to drink than they had intended. Tomorrow and Sunday, they had two leisurely days planned, just the two of them, exactly as they liked it.

Barely getting through the front door, Joey pressed Alex up against the wall, kissing her passionately. The pain of three years ago had been carefully healed by Alex, although privately, Alex wished that her girlfriend would open up a little more about some things. But as far as Joey was concerned, Summer Bay and everything in it was a life she had left behind. She was finally happy with a woman she loved and a woman who loved her.

Alex closed her eyes, melting against Joey.

"I love you," she managed.

They barely made it to the bedroom.

* * *

_2015_

Charlie felt nervous. She always felt nervous when she was around Brooke, a Senior Constable who had been stationed at Yabbie Creek Police Station for the past few months. It was only a temporary position, something Charlie kept forcing herself to bear in mind but she just couldn't help but feel connected to this beautiful, charming woman. The last time she had felt so strongly about someone was Brax, who these days, she was thankful she had had a lucky escape from. And the time before that, it was Joey.

"Hey," Brooke greeted.

She was slender, with strong arms and short, black hair. Charlie had on more than one occasion had to actively stop herself from getting lost in her brown eyes.

"Hi," Charlie said.

They had arranged a night time picnic on the beach, complete with Prosecco.

"Sorry I'm late," Brooke said. "It took me forever to decide what to wear."

The two women hadn't said it was a date. But no conversation for the past couple of weeks had been without flirtation. It was making Charlie's head spin. Could she go there again after what happened with Joey? What if she panicked again? But it was six years later. The world had changed. The tiny town of Summer Bay had even changed. Maybe she could be brave this time.

"Well, you made a good choice," she said. "You look beautiful."

Brooke looked bashful, a surprise as she was usually so confident.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "You look beautiful too. You always do."

Now it was Charlie's turn to blush.

"I brought a feast," the newly qualified Detective said.

"And I brought Prosecco! As promised," Brooke said, digging two bottles out of her bag. "I even brought glasses!"

"You are the best!" Charlie enthused.

She opened up the hamper she'd brought and began to lay out the food while Brooke poured out a couple of glasses.

"Oh, this all looks amazing, Charlie," Brooke said.

She smiled sincerely at her friend, the woman who had made her feel so welcome in Summer Bay. Charlie caught her smile and returned it.

"You're amazing," Brooke told her.

Charlie blushed again. She could feel her attraction to Brooke growing by the second. She debated whether she could be brave enough to act upon her feelings. Ruby had labelled her as bisexual long ago and she supposed it really was true. She had only dated Angelo and Brax since Joey. A couple of dates here and there with others guys that hadn't been followed up didn't really count. But could something with Brooke actually happen?

She looked into her eyes. She was so beautiful, not to mention clever, funny and charming. How could Charlie _not _be attracted to her? She leant in and kissed her. It felt like fireworks going off inside her, like they fit perfectly together.

* * *

_2018_

It was an unusual Christmas. Things just weren't right and although they were refusing to talk about it, Alex and Joey both knew it. Usually, Alex fought tooth and nail not to work on Christmas Day. At the very worst, she was on call. This year, she was working all day, leaving Joey to crash Christmas with friends.

The truth was that things hadn't been right between them for a while. They hadn't argued or fallen out. They had just… stopped communicating. Sometimes it felt like they were living completely different lives and neither of them knew how to fix it.

That evening, Joey got a cab home in time for when she knew Alex was getting back. Their friends had kindly saved Alex a plate, which Joey heated up, ready for her girlfriend's return. It was just about ready for when Doctor Neilson, looking exhausted, walked through the front door.

"Hey," she greeted tiredly.

"Hey," Joey said. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas."

They didn't kiss.

"Taylor sent you a plate over," Joey said. "I've just heated it up for you."

"Oh, amazing," Alex said gratefully. "Thanks."

She came to sit at the table while Joey put a plate of food in front of her and poured her a glass of wine.

"I survived on a sandwich all day," Alex said. "And it was a hell of a day."

Joey bit back a retort about choosing to work Christmas, which she was convinced she had done. Alex was significantly high up at the hospital that she would have been able to say no. Joey was convinced that she hadn't wanted to spend the day with her.

"Sorry to hear that," she said instead.

"Well, at least it's done now," Alex said, tucking into her food. "How was your day?"

"Fine," Joey said, sitting beside her with her own glass of wine.

"Good."

* * *

It was New Year's Eve and Joey and Alex were stood beside at each other at a house party. Alex had got the night off work but it felt like only she and Joey were not enjoying bringing in the New Year. Around them, their friends were eagerly counting down from ten.

"Five… four… three… two… one… Happy New Year!" everyone bellowed.

Alex turned to Joey.

"Happy New Year," she said quietly.

"Is it?" Joey asked.

They looked sadly at each other. Alex sighed.

"I don't know," she admitted.

They found their way into a spare bedroom, sitting down on the bed. In previous years, they would have made good use of a room like this. Not this year.

"Alex, I feel like we've fallen completely out of sync with each other," Joey said. "I feel like you don't even want to be around me anymore."

"I feel like you don't want to be around me," Alex countered.

"Of course I want to be around you," Joey said. "I just… we're both so busy and… I don't know…"

"I don't know either," Alex said. "I miss what we had."

"Me too," Joey said. "I don't know how to get it back."

"Do you think we can?"

Joey shrugged.

"You didn't even want to spend Christmas with me," she accused softly.

"I…"

Alex hung her head.

"It was a long time to sit in a house together and not talk," she eventually said.

"We could have talked," Joey said.

"What do we talk about?" Alex asked. "My job. Your job. Nothing else. That's all we do. Work. We have no reserves left for us. For ourselves. For each other."

"Yeah…" Joey agreed.

"So, how do we fix it?" Alex asked.

"I don't know."

"Can we fix it?"

Joey leant forward and kissed her tenderly. It just didn't feel the same.

* * *

_Next time… Back in 2019, Willow offers Alex her support and Charlie and Joey have unfinished business…_


	11. Chapter 11

_For Luckdog. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Eleven**

Having had their conversation interrupted by what turned out to be very difficult court proceedings, Charlie and Joey had arranged to meet up that evening. Joey had invited Charlie over for a drink at her hotel and was now nervously waiting for her to arrive. She jumped out of her chair when Charlie knocked, took a breath and tried to appear casual when she opened the door. She was relieved when Charlie looked as nervous as she felt.

"Hi," she greeted.

It was not far from her mind that their first kiss had been in a motel room, although it hadn't been half as nice as the hotel room she had now. She actually had two rooms now – a bedroom and a lounge, plus the bathroom. She had gone up in the world since then. Well, rock bottom only has one direction, she supposed.

"Hey," Charlie said. "I brought wine. And beer."

"Awesome," Joey enthused, welcoming her inside.

"Nice room," Charlie said, glancing around the lounge.

"Thanks," Joey said, gesturing for Charlie to sit down while she opened the beers.

She joined her on the sofa.

"Thanks," Charlie said, accepting the drink.

"You bought them," Joey reminded her.

"You opened them."

They grinned shyly at each other.

"So, we were in the middle of a conversation earlier," Charlie said, getting right to the point.

* * *

Alex was at Salt and in the middle of her third drink when Willow arrived.

"Oh, hey," the Personal Trainer greeted, surprised to find her friend drinking on her own. "Okay, that's not a happy face. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Alex lied. "Nothing."

"Liar," Willow said.

She ordered a drink from Ryder, who thankfully provided it quickly. She then ordered Alex into a booth and demanded to know what the problem was.

"Honestly, nothing," Alex insisted. "Just…"

"Come on," Willow said, touching her friend's hand. "You know you can tell me anything."

"I just… I already knew my relationship was over but… but now I know it's really, really dead. Like, forever dead."

"Right…"

Willow shifted. She wasn't sure why but she didn't feel terribly comfortable lamenting over Alex's ex.

"And it's good," Alex continued. "It's the right thing. I just… now she's here in Summer Bay and…"

"And you feel like it's being rubbed right in your face?"

"Kind of," Alex said. "I'm pretty sure she and Charlie will be back together by the end of the night."

Willow shook her head. She still couldn't believe that the Charlie she knew had had such an interesting love life. She was aware that back in the day, long before Willow had arrived in the Bay, she had dated Darryl Braxton, leader of the River Boys. But then things had gone seriously wrong. Charlie had nearly lost her life and she hadn't seen Brax for dust. Since then, she gathered, Charlie had been a changed woman.

"So, why did you break up?" Willow asked.

"We just… fell out of love, I guess. I mean, we love each other. We just… stopped being _in love_, if you get what I mean?" Alex explained.

"Yeah, I get that," Willow said. "Sometimes you just stop fitting together. Even if you want to."

"I've told her to go for it with Charlie because I'm being supportive and I want her to be happy. But the thing is, what if that means the last ten years have been a lie? That she was just with me because she couldn't be with her?" Alex asked, feeling like Willow was someone she could be genuinely honest with.

"Well, firstly, that can't be true," Willow said earnestly, touching her hand. "Nobody would do that, especially not someone like Joey. I mean, I don't know her but from everything you've said about her and the way she's rushed down here to help Irene and the job she does, do you really think she's the kind of person who would use you like that? For ten years? Think back through your relationship. Until you guys fell out of sync with each other, weren't you happy?"

"Yeah, we were really happy," Alex said. "That's why it was so sad."

"Exactly," Willow said. "You can't fake ten years of happiness."

Alex nodded and sipped her drink. She squeezed Willow's hand gratefully, thanking her. Willow looked down at their hands, feeling a tingle shoot up her body. Alex withdrew, misreading the way Willow looked at her.

"Sorry," Alex said. "I wasn't hitting on you."

"I know," Willow said. "I mean… why not?"

Alex laughed at her mock offence.

"Well, you're straight… aren't you?"

"Yeah! Yeah, of course. Sometimes I wish I wasn't with the disastrous dating history I've had. Maybe girls would be a better option," Willow joked.

"Not always the case!" Alex assured her.

"But as an aside, Joey and _Charlie_?" Willow asked. "Detective Buckton? Seriously? I mean, she's practically a nun these days!"

"Well, she wasn't ten years ago," Alex informed her. "She got together with Joey, freaked out over people calling her a lesbian and screwed some guy behind Joey's back. Joey's heart was completely broken so she left town. We met a few weeks later and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Wow," Willow said, sitting back. "I mean, I knew Charlie was bi. She dated some policewoman a few years back. It was this proper summer romance by all accounts. But that was the last time she really dated anyone. She really doesn't date at all."

"Well, watch this space because I'd bet anything on her and Joey getting back together now," Alex said. "And I get a front row seat."

"What's upsetting you?" Willow asked seriously. "Do you want Joey back or…?"

"No," Alex said honestly.

"And you know that your relationship with her was true," Willow reminded her.

"Yes," the Doctor accepted.

"So…?"

"I don't know. It's just… weird. Uncomfortable."

Willow nodded.

"Well, shall we just get drunk then?"

* * *

"Do you think we still have unfinished business?" Charlie repeated the question.

Joey looked deeply into her eyes, wondering how to answer the question.

"I thought you and I were done," she said. "When I met Alex, I put you away into a little box labelled 'the past' and I expected you to stay there. But now Alex and I are over, properly over and here you are right in front of me and all those feelings seem to have rushed back and…"

Charlie smiled ever so slightly. She admired Joey's honesty. She always had.

"I look at you and it's like I can hardly breathe," Joey continued. "Just like before."

"I feel the same," Charlie admitted. "It's so hard to concentrate when you're around. I just want to talk to you and be near you and…"

Joey leant in and kissed her. It was all Charlie had wanted to do but after the other night, she hadn't wanted to make the first move. It felt amazing for Joey to have done it instead. Her kiss took her breath away. Joey ran her hands through Charlie's hair, pulling her closer. She felt Charlie slip her tongue in between her lips, a moan escaping her. She pulled Charlie on top of her so that she was straddling her on the couch. She wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. Neither of them wanted the moment to end.

* * *

It was getting late and Willow and Alex had ploughed into a lot of alcohol. Alex felt more relaxed than she had in a long time and was enthralled by Willow's company. For the first time since her breakup with Joey, she felt ready to move on with her life.

"So, when did you know you were into chicks?" Willow asked.

Alex chuckled.

"Always," she said. "When did you know you liked men?"

It was a challenge, Willow knew.

"Fair point," she said, although inside she felt strange.

Every night since she and Alex had met, she had been struggling to sleep. All she had been able to think about recently was Alex. She loved the way she made her laugh, the way she made her think. She thought she was beautiful and kind and couldn't stop admiring how she had gone out of her way to help Irene even though she hardly knew her.

"Have you ever been into guys at all?" she persisted.

"No," Alex said. "I mean, I had a couple of boyfriends as a teenager but nothing important. It's just what you do when you're hiding from yourself. I could never bring myself to do anything with them!"

She laughed. Willow grinned.

"What about you?" Alex countered with a suggestive eyebrow raise. "Ever been into girls?"

Willow nearly choked on her drink. Alex chuckled at the way she blushed. Willow hoped her friend couldn't read her thoughts.

"No," she eventually said. "I haven't. I mean, of course it crosses everyone's mind at some point but no, I've never… I mean, I've never kissed a girl or been into girls… No. I haven't."

She cleared her throat and sipped her drink.

"Wow," Alex commented casually. "That was a really complicated answer."

Willow continued to blush.

"I was just explaining," she said.

"A simple no would have done," Alex teased.

Willow couldn't stop staring at Alex's mouth, wondering what it would be like to kiss her. She struggled to tear her gaze away.

"No," she decided, looking into Alex's eyes.

It didn't improve how she was feeling and it didn't help her confusion.

* * *

Charlie was feeling extremely flustered. She and Joey had been kissing for several hours. It felt like a switch had been flicked and all the feelings Charlie had turned off had been turned back on again. She had conditioned herself not to have romantic feelings for anyone, not to allow herself to get involved. She had made a deliberate decision to be alone, despite it making her feel lonely. But this was Joey. This was the love of her life. She couldn't ignore it.

"Is this what you really want?" she asked breathlessly between kisses.

Joey was lying on top of her on the couch in the hotel. They were both half undressed. Joey smiled lovingly at her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"It's all I want," she said. "But is it what you want?"

Charlie kissed her again.

"It's everything I've ever wanted," she said. "You're everything I've ever wanted."

* * *

It was late when Alex and Willow wobbled out of Salt. They had most definitely fulfilled their mission and got drunk and no questions had been left unasked or unanswered about themselves and their lives. And the more they had drunk, the more they had found themselves flirting with each other.

"Oh, wow, fresh air!" Alex remarked, leaning rather heavily against the wall.

Willow stood in front of her, giggling.

"Thank you for spending the evening with me," Alex said earnestly.

"Are you kidding?" Willow said. "I adore spending time with you. You're like… one of my best friends ever."

She smiled into Alex's face.

"Ever since I met you, I felt like we just… clicked, you know?"

"I know," Alex said, more aware of her attraction to Willow than ever before. "I feel that too."

"I've never had that before," Willow rambled. "When you just meet someone and you just feel like you fit together from the second you meet them."

She was suddenly aware of how close she was standing to Alex, their bodies almost touching. She locked eyes with Alex and before either woman had really thought it through, they kissed.

"Um…" Willow managed when they parted.

"Sorry…" Alex said awkwardly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

Suddenly sober again, she pushed away from Willow and hurried home, leaving her friend utterly confused.

* * *

_Next time… it's the morning after for both Charlie and Joey and Willow and Alex…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Joey was confused and then heartbroken when she woke up alone. She and Charlie had had an amazing night together. There was no question that the spark between them had been reignited, brighter than ever before. Joey had no idea what the future held but in the moment, she and Charlie had only wanted each other.

But this morning, waking up alone, all she could think was that once again, Charlie had backed out and changed her mind. Once again, she felt used. Sitting up, she stretched, looking around for some clothes, which had been strewn all around the room the night before as she and Charlie had made their way amorously from the lounge to the bedroom.

She turned and smiled to herself, relieved to find a note on the pillow beside her:

_Gone to get breakfast. C x_

Joey sank back into the bed, opting not to get dressed after all. She closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she thought about the night before. It truly had been amazing, even more amazing than ten years ago. She wondered how long she would have before Charlie got back. Deciding to risk it, she got up and dived into the shower.

* * *

Charlie was just on her way back to the car with coffees and takeaway breakfast from the Diner for herself and Joey when she spotted Willow looking forlorn and hungover.

"Hey, what's up?" she called.

"Hey, Detective," Willow said, as cheerfully as she could muster.

She noted the coffees in her hands

"Breakfast for two, hey?" she remarked, raising her eyebrows.

Charlie blushed.

"I take it things are going well with Joey?"

Charlie blushed even more.

"Alex gave me a Brief History of Charlie, Joey and Alex," Willow explained.

"Oh," Charlie said. "Is she…?"

"She's fine," Willow assured her. "She just wants Joey to be happy. And judging by that breakfast, she is."

Charlie laughed.

"And what about you?" the Detective asked.

Willow looked stricken.

"What about me?" she asked.

"You look awful."

"Hey!"

"I mean you like you have stuff on your mind," Charlie corrected.

"Oh, just… I don't know…"

"What's up, Will?" Charlie asked kindly.

Willow sighed heavily.

"It doesn't matter," she decided. "You need to get back to your lady love."

"I've got time," Charlie said. "Well, I have until these drinks get lukewarm."

Willow chuckled.

"How did you know you liked women?"

"When I was attracted to one," Charlie replied bluntly.

Willow guffawed.

"Honestly," Charlie told her. "I literally had no idea before I met Joey. It completely blindsided me. And I tried so hard to ignore it but I couldn't. I just couldn't."

Willow sighed and shook her head.

"Are you… attracted to a woman?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Maybe," Willow admitted, refusing to look at her.

"Is she attracted to you?"

"Maybe."

"Well, if I can give you one piece of advice," Charlie ventured. "Then it's don't fight it. Don't mess it up the way I did. When Joey and I got together the first time, I was so worried about what other people thought. I was so busy thinking about everyone else. I got so caught up with labels that I forgot to think about us. And I certainly didn't think about her. I thought so much about her gender that I lost sight of the fact that she was a human being with feelings. I hurt her so badly, Willow. I let her down. And in the process, I hurt myself. The worst thing I ever did was lose Joey. My personal life has been an absolute mess since we broke up and that was ten years ago. I'm possibly being given a second chance now but I lost ten years. Don't make the same mistakes I did."

Willow gazed at her for a moment.

"You know, that's the most open you've ever been about your personal life in all the time I've know you, Detective," Willow said.

Charlie smiled at her.

"Well, it's important," she said.

Willow thanked her. Charlie headed back to Joey's hotel.

* * *

Joey was just stepping out of the shower when Charlie tapped on the door. Joey opened up, just in a towel. Charlie's eyes widened in delight. Boldly, she leant forward and kissed her but cowardly, she went for a cheek. Joey turned her face and caught her lips.

"I missed you this morning," Joey admitted, welcoming her into the room.

"Sorry," Charlie said. "I was awake and you were sleeping so peacefully. I thought it would be nice if I went to grab some food."

"It is nice," Joey said. "Thank you."

"The coffee might not be hot though," Charlie apologised. "I got talking to Willow."

"Oh?" Joey asked curiously. "She okay?"

"Crisis of confidence?" Charlie suggested

"She doesn't happen to have a crush on my ex-girlfriend, does she?"

Charlie stared at her for a second, mouth agape. Joey just chuckled and took the breakfast things from her. She sipped the coffee.

"Cold," she said. "Never mind. I'm sure we can find something else to do."

She wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck, pulling her closer.

"If you want to?" she checked.

"Oh, I want to," Charlie assured her.

Joey let her towel drop to the floor. All thoughts of Alex and Willow fell out of Charlie's head.

* * *

With Charlie's words of wisdom in mind, Willow headed over to see Alex. She was nervous as she knocked on her door. Alex was in skimpy shorts and a slightly rumpled t-shirt, which meant that Willow could see just a glimpse of her toned tummy underneath. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired and yet still so beautiful.

"Willow!" she said, suddenly self conscious. "What… what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk about last night," Willow told her.

"You couldn't have called?" Alex asked, suddenly aware that she was in un-sexy pyjamas, no bra and hadn't brushed her teeth or hair this morning, being that Willow had dragged her out of bed.

"Sorry," Willow said. "I just… I needed to see you."

She too had noticed that Alex was braless. And now that she had noticed, she couldn't stop noticing.

"Okay…" Alex said, folding her arms self consciously.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah… okay… sure."

She let Willow enter the house, asking for five minutes and inviting her to make herself at home. Alex dashed into her bedroom and threw some clothes on. She ran a brush through her hair and dived into the bathroom to brush her teeth, desperate to make herself appear halfway decent. She had hardly slept last night, turning over their kiss in her mind. The lack of sleep had not helped her process the alcohol.

"Sorry," she said. "I was still asleep."

She came to sit beside Willow on the couch.

"No, I'm sorry," Willow said. "I was up early and I didn't think about the time. Sorry."

"It's fine," Alex said.

"I just… I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about last night," Willow explained.

"Me too," Alex admitted. "I didn't sleep that well. Just a few hours this morning. Hence looking so rough when I opened the door!"

She laughed anxiously.

"I didn't think you looked rough," Willow said sincerely.

"You don't have to be nice," Alex replied.

"I mean it," Willow told her. "That's what I want to talk to you about."

"How rough I look in the morning after a night on the town?" Alex joked.

"How much I care about you," Willow persisted. "I do care about you, Alex."

"Willow," Alex said seriously, touching her hand. "You really didn't need to come over here to let me down gently. It's fine. We were drunk. We got carried away. Forget about it, okay?"

"That's not what I'm doing," Willow tried to explain.

Alex was confused.

"I'm trying to tell you that I like you."

"But you're straight."

"Yeah."

Willow sighed heavily. She didn't know how to explain.

"Willow, I'm not up for being an experiment," Alex said as kindly as she could.

"I don't want you to be an experiment," Willow assured her. "I don't know what this is. All I know is that I've never felt this way about anyone before. I've never met someone that I just… connect with. It was like the second I met you we just clicked, like we were always meant to be in each other's lives."

She gazed at Alex and then looked away.

"You probably think I'm an idiot," she said, embarrassed.

"I don't think you're an idiot," Alex promised. "I feel the same about you. Like we just connected. And I think that sort of thing is really rare. I've liked you from the moment I met you. But I just… I feel very scared about getting my heart broken when I've only just put it back together."

"I understand," Willow said, nodding. "And I can't promise that you won't. Nobody can ever promise. But I can promise that I would never deliberately hurt you."

Alex smiled at her, knowing she was telling the truth.

"I spent all of last night so confused and then I got some advice this morning," Willow said. "I was told not to let my own fears get in the way of something that could be really special. Not to let labels overtake actual feelings. And my feelings for you are real. So I guess what it comes down to is how you feel?"

Alex leant over and kissed her.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey make plans and Alex is made welcome…_


	13. Chapter 13

_For anyone in the UK, waking up to the horrific Election Results, a happy little chapter to cheer you up! This is the penultimate chapter. Thank you all for your readings and reviewings! I really appreciate it. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Thirteen**

"So… do you have to go into work today?" Joey asked.

She and Charlie were curled up in bed, their breakfast long since forgotten.

"No, actually," Charlie said. "I didn't know how long the trial was going to go on so I booked the week off. So I'm free for the next couple of days. What um… what are your plans?"

"Well, I really need to be getting back," Joey said awkwardly.

Charlie's heart sank.

"But I want to see this case through," Joey told her.

"And then what?" Charlie asked, eager to know where they stood with each other.

"I… don't know," Joey admitted.

"Well… I mean, do you want… us? Or…?"

She sighed.

"Do you want us, Joey?"

"Of course I want us," Joey said, pulling her in for a kiss.

Charlie closed her eyes, losing herself for a moment.

"That's what I want too," she said. "Properly this time. I mean it. I want everything I never gave us the chance to have before."

They kissed again.

"What do we do though?" Charlie asked. "We live two hours apart. And I can't just leave my job. Or Ruby. I can't leave Ruby. She put her whole life on hold for me when I got shot. Like a whole year of her life. She put Uni on hold. Delayed her career. She looked after me. She…"

Joey interrupted her by putting her index finger to her lips.

"I'm not asking you to do that," she said.

Charlie kissed her finger.

"But I can't ask you to give up everything you have either," the police officer said. "You've worked so hard to get where you are with your job and your studies."

"I love my job but I can find another centre to work at," Joey told her. "Otherwise, I have no ties where I live. I can keep in touch with my friends. And to be honest, after the breakup… well, friendships are never really the same when a couple break up as part of a group. It's just kind of awkward. Alex moved away but it didn't help me maintain my friendships. I've just kind of been alone, to be perfectly honest."

"But what about the people you help at the centre?" Charlie asked.

"I can tie up my cases and pass them onto equally capable people," Joey said. "If… if you want me to. If not… we could try long distance. Or… what do _you_ want, Charlie?"

"I want you to move here," Charlie said without hesitation. "I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"The only regret I would ever have is if I didn't take a chance to be happy," Joey said earnestly. "We didn't take the chance we had properly ten years ago. I was too damaged and you were too scared. But we have a real shot this time around. It's been ten years. We've both grown up, changed and learned so much more about life."

"So you'd really move here?" Charlie asked. "To be with me?"

"I would," Joey said.

"What about Alex?" Charlie asked. "Wouldn't that be weird?"

"Well, I don't think I'd suggest double dating or anything but we're friends, Charlie," Joey assured her. "We're fine. We just want each other to be happy."

"And you're… just friends, right?" Charlie checked. "I mean, you're not going to get back together or…?"

"You're the only person I want to be with," Joey promised.

"Then I guess this is it," Charlie said, pulling her closer.

"I guess it is," Joey agreed.

* * *

Willow and Alex, who was freshly showered and dressed and feeling a lot more human, walked along the beach together, holding hands out of view of anyone else.

"So… do you have plans today?" Willow asked.

"Nope," Alex said. "You?"

"Nope."

She giggled, hardly able to believe this was actually happening. They had decided just to see how things went, not to label anything or rush anything. She appreciated Alex's kindness and patience, aware that this was all so new for her.

"Maybe we could do something?" Willow suggested.

"Maybe we could," Alex said.

The shy giggling was becoming infectious. She couldn't help it. Willow was so confident in some ways and yet so unconfident in others. The more time Alex spent with her, the more she adored her. She was beautiful, charming and so much fun. She couldn't help but fret about the nagging voice in her head, warning her that this was just a phase for Willow. But overriding it was the way that Willow made her feel whenever she looked at her, the way she kissed her and the tingles that shot through her when she held her hand. Whatever this was, she didn't want to walk away.

"Let's," Willow decided. "I want to spend as much time with you as possibly can."

She smiled. Forgetting they were out in public, Willow leant in and stole a kiss. Unbeknownst to the fledgling couple, Irene was stood nearby and had witnessed their moment together.

* * *

Charlie and Joey arranged to meet Ruby for lunch at the Diner. If she and Joey were going to be together then the first person who needed to know was Charlie's daughter. She had always been Charlie's number one champion and she had always wished for Charlie and Joey to get back together somehow.

The new couple sat and waited at a table and were pleased when Ruby, followed by Mason arrived. Charlie waved her daughter and her boyfriend over. Ruby spotted Charlie and smiled. Her smile widened when she saw Joey sat beside her.

"Please tell me that this is what I think this is," she requested eagerly.

"We're back together," Charlie confirmed.

Ruby squealed with delight, making several people turn and look, including Leah who hurried over.

"What's going on?" she wanted to know.

With the jury out for deliberation, Irene had insisted that everything continue as normal in the Bay, meaning that she and Leah return to work at the Diner, even though the atmosphere did not feel normal at all.

"Mum and Joey are back together!" Ruby announced, just as Alex walked through the door with Willow.

Alex nodded towards Joey who nodded back.

"Joey, is this okay or…?" Charlie asked.

"It's fine," Joey assured her, placing her hand atop Charlie's.

Not understanding, Ruby and Leah ploughed on. Mason glanced behind him at Alex who sat down at a table with Willow. He had started working at the hospital, thanks to Alex pulling some strings but they had remained polite and professional after his clumsy pass at her. He felt awful for what he had done and he didn't know how to fix it, both with Alex or with oblivious, wonderful, hardworking Ruby.

"So, this is exciting!" Leah said. "I mean, does that mean you're back for good, Joey?"

"Yeah, does it?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, well, I have to tie up some loose ends at home and then that's the plan," Joey told them.

"That's amazing!" Ruby said. "I am so happy for you guys."

"We're pretty happy too," Charlie said, gazing affectionately at her girlfriend.

Joey beamed back at her.

"Honestly, I've been so worried about this one for so long," Ruby said, shaking her head. "Now I can finally relax!"

Mason put his arm around his girlfriend, secretly wondering if he could also relax. With Charlie back together with Joey, perhaps Ruby genuinely would worry about her mother less. Then Ruby just needed to control her work hours and perhaps she would have a bit more time for their relationship.

* * *

Across the room, Irene approached Willow and Alex's table.

"Looks like some good news over there," she remarked, glancing over at Charlie and Joey's table.

"Yeah," Alex commented. "Looks like it."

Willow studied her face, trying to read her expression.

"Hey, um… I was thinking about having a bit of a dinner here tonight," Irene ventured. "Just to thank the people who have really helped me with the case and to let the people close to me know how much I care about them."

"That sounds great, Irene," Willow said. "But shouldn't we wait for the 'not guilty' verdict?"

Irene sighed.

"Oh," Willow realised.

Irene wanted to have the dinner before the verdict in case it wasn't the result they were hoping for.

"Anyway, are you girls free tonight?" Irene asked.

"Yep, I'm free," Willow said.

"And you, Doctor Alex?" Irene asked, turning to the new girl.

"Oh! Me?" Alex replied, surprised to be invited.

"Yes, of course, love," Irene said. "If it wasn't for you, Joey wouldn't have come back to help me with my case. Plus, I feel like you and Willow come as a bit of a pair now…"

The two women looked a little flushed. Irene just smiled at them.

"I'd… I'd love to come," Alex managed. "Thank you."

"Great!" Irene accepted.

She told them the time and headed over to another table.

"How does she…?" Alex wondered.

"I don't know," Willow said. "But I think we just got the Irene Stamp of Approval."

* * *

Shortly before the close of the day, Irene and her loved ones were suddenly called to the court. The jury had reached their verdict. Charlie, Joey and Ruby raced to the court together. Leah took Irene with Marilyn and Jasmine. Colby brought Bella, who had insisted that she wanted to attend. Alex had kindly offered to take Willow and support her. Everyone had struggled to hold it together when Irene had been found guilty. But it seemed like the judge had also struggled with the decision, as he had given her a non-custodial sentence for what was essentially a very serious crime. She had been given community service and a suspended sentence. Now, she just had to stay out of trouble, which Irene was confident wouldn't be a problem.

She had insisted that her meal was still on, inviting Leah, Marilyn, Jasmine, Colby, Bella, Ruby, Charlie, Joey, Willow and Alex to the Diner. And there was a serious amount of food.

"So, how fun is this?" Joey remarked, finding herself sat between Charlie and Alex.

Alex chuckled and shook her head.

"Not exactly in the post-breakup rule book," Alex agreed.

"Well, we were never ones to follow the rules," Joey conceded.

"True. So, I'm guessing you followed my advice and all is going well?"

"All is going well," Joey confirmed. "And for you?"

"So far so good," Alex said.

She cast a glance at Willow beside her. She was chatting animatedly with Jasmine, who had been hardly available recently, caught with a serious investigation involving her new husband, Robbo.

"I'm glad," Joey said. "Listen, um… I'm moving back to the Bay."

"I thought as much," Alex said. "When I saw you two together this morning, I thought… there is no way you guys are doing long distance!"

Joey laughed. Charlie stopped talking to Ruby and glanced a little anxiously at the former couple.

"Relax, Charlie," Ruby said quietly. "It's you she wants."

"I know," Charlie said quietly. "It's just a really weird date."

Ruby chuckled.

"I get it," Ruby said. "But before you know it, all of this is just going to be normal."

Charlie nodded gratefully. She relaxed a little more when she felt Joey take her hand under the table.

"What about you, Alex?" Joey asked. "Are you sticking around here for good or…?"

Alex looked at Willow thoughtfully.

"I hope so," she said. "I really want this to work out."

"I want it to work out for you too," Joey said honestly.

Their attention turned to Leah who stood up, clinking her glass with a fork.

"I would like to raise a toast to Irene," she said. "The woman we love, adore and cherish."

"To Irene!" everyone chorused.

"Thank you for bringing us all together," Charlie added.

* * *

_Next time… Charlie and Joey and Alex and Willow embrace their new relationships…_


	14. Chapter 14

_Welcome to the last chapter of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read and reviewed this one. I appreciate it so much and I hope you like the ending. I do have another Charlie/Joey, Willow/Alex story in the pipeline so watch this space. I am just waiting for it to be ready for public viewing. For now though, this is the end of this one. Enjoy. Love, IJKS xxx_

**Chapter Fourteen**

It was three months later and Ruby had thrown herself back into work. Mason had confessed to his clumsy pass at Alex, unable to cope with the guilt. Ruby had angrily broken up with him and interrogated Alex over what had happened. Feeling terrible about it, Alex had apologised sincerely for not telling the truth but she hadn't wanted to cause problems over a drunken mistake. She had also made it very clear that nothing had actually happened.

She and Willow had been in a relationship for three months now and although it was still new, it was exciting and it felt special. It had been a little shaky to start with. Alex had been very nervous about getting hurt and Willow had been scared of labelling herself when she didn't know what she was or who she was supposed to be. But now, they were happy to be girlfriends. Willow had told her friends, including the people she referred to as her family and everything felt pretty smooth and easy.

"Hey, you," Willow greeted when Alex entered the gym for her training session.

"Hi," Alex said.

They kissed.

"Ready for your workout?"

"Kind of," Alex said, pulling a face. "I mean, I know you said I'd start to enjoy them soon but it's been months and I'm still not. Is there a refund option or…?"

"You know you love getting hot and sweaty with me!" Willow teased.

"I do," Alex agreed. "But not in the gym."

Willow laughed and directed her to the weights.

"Speaking of… are you free tonight?" Alex asked.

Willow stood behind her, placing her hands on her hips. Alex felt a tingle shoot up her spine, enjoying that Willow had such an effect on her.

"I might be," Willow teased.

She leant in and kissed Alex's shoulder.

"Well, if you are… you could always come over…?"

"I'm free," Willow said quickly. "I'm definitely free."

Alex smiled, leaning back against Willow and forgetting all about working out. They had taken their relationship as slowly as patience would allow. But it was definitely full on now. They saw each other every day and spent almost every night together. After their first night together, Willow had hardly been able to explain how she felt. Being with Alex was like nothing she had ever experienced before. In every single way.

"Excellent," Alex said. "Now, do I have to do this workout?"

"Well, you've paid for it now…"

Alex sighed dramatically.

"Thankfully this is the last time I'll be using physical exercise to pick up girls!"

Willow laughed. Alex put the weights down and turned around in her arms.

"I love you," Willow said, still laughing.

She froze. It wasn't something they had said to each other before.

"I mean… um… I love spending time with you? Oh…"

She pulled away, pressing her fingers to her temples, annoyed with herself for rushing things and therefore ruining them. Alex caught hold of her arm and pulled her closer.

"I love you too, Willow," she said sincerely.

"You do?"

"I do."

* * *

Having left her job, Joey had relocated to Summer Bay, easily finding a job at a local centre for victims of domestic violence. Initially, she had looked for an apartment but Charlie and Ruby had been bold and invited her to move in with them instead. After a little hesitation about rushing things, Joey had accepted and so far, things were going well. She and Charlie just seemed to fit together like they always had but without the angst and the stress their relationship had endured before.

"Look at you all dressed up," Joey remarked when Ruby appeared from her bedroom.

"Mason asked me out for dinner," Ruby explained.

"Oh! Is that on again?" Joey asked.

She hoped so. Mason did genuinely seem like a nice guy, despite his mistake.

"I don't know," Ruby said. "I mean, we've agreed to talk."

Joey sat down at the table with the woman who was essentially her step-daughter, although they were only nine years apart in age.

"I don't know Mason that well but I do know that Alex wouldn't be a character reference for him if she didn't believe it was a genuine error of judgement," she said. "And trust me, if he had succeeded in getting anywhere near her, you would have seen him the next day with a black eye!"

"Yeah, I can believe that!" Ruby laughed.

"Plus she would have told you, no matter how much he begged," Joey added. "She said it was just a drunk, clumsy pass because he was feeling sorry for himself. Which is _not _okay. Trust me. I know how it feels to be cheated on. But it's up to you to decide if it's worth throwing away your whole relationship over it."

"Yeah," Ruby sighed. "I just feel so hurt. But I also get that I haven't been prioritising him. I mean, put it this way, he's not the first guy I've stopped seeing because he's complained about my priorities."

"He's not?"

"No," Ruby said a little awkwardly. "In my life these past few years, since the shooting, my life has been: Mum, work or studying, relationship. That's just how it's been. And I'm not complaining. It's been my choice. I just… I worry about her. But now I feel like I can relax. She's happy for the first time in so long. And that's because of you, Joey. No pressure."

Joey smiled.

"I don't feel pressure," she said. "I feel happy."

Ruby smiled back.

"Ten years ago, Charlie was my hero," Joey explained.

"Hardly!" Ruby balked.

"You know what I mean," Joey continued.

Ruby nodded.

"I was so broken and Charlie saved me," Joey explained. "And despite how things turned out, she really did save me. Now, we're on equal footing and we can really make a go of things. If anything, she's actually more vulnerable than I am. Which is strange for us. But we're making it work. And if I can look after her and support her, that's all I want to do."

"I've noticed that she doesn't get up and go out early in the morning anymore," Ruby said. "She used to do that every morning."

"She's doing well."

"Does she still have the nightmares and the insomnia?"

"She's getting there," Joey assured her.

Ruby hugged her.

"Good luck tonight," Joey said.

"Thanks!" Ruby said, passing her mother on her way out.

"Where's she off to?" Charlie wondered.

"A date with Mason," Joey said, coming over to kiss her and welcome her home.

"Oh! Is that back on?"

"Not sure," Joey said. "But possibly. She's going to hear him out anyway."

"Is it wrong that I hope they fix things?" Charlie asked. "I know he hurt her but he's such a nice guy and he does love her."

"I agree," Joey said. "We'll just have to keep our fingers crossed."

"Well, maybe not all of them," Charlie said, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "Not if we have the house to ourselves…"

Joey giggled, telling her off for misbehaving. She ran her hands through Charlie's hair.

"You know, I really used to like you in uniform," she commented. "But in your power suits… Wow."

She licked her lips.

"I _love _you in your power suits."

They kissed.

"I just love you," Charlie replied, kissing her again.

"I love you too," Joey said. "And I know it took a decade but I feel like the luckiest girl alive to have found my way back to you."

THE END


End file.
